Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: Redux
by EternalKnight219
Summary: This is another version of my hit story. No I am not discontinuing the original. What if Lelouch has the Rinnegan? This begins a little before R2. Lelouch X Kallen X HAREM!. I really suck at summaries so read inside.
1. Chapter 1: Maelstrom

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: Redux**

_**Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. The Rinnegan in this story will be a little different from the one in Naruto. It will be the Uzumaki clan, later Namikaze Clan Kekkei Genkai. The first stage of my new Rinnegan will be the Rinnegan's regular techniques while the second stage will be akin to the Mangekyou Sharingan. This is fanfiction so I can do whatever the fuck I wan with this and you can't stop me. If people are allowed to write Yaoi and Yuri, then I can write this. No flames plz.**_

_**If you need to look up the jutsu used or the Kekkei Genkai, please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: 11/24/2010- Alright, now I know you are wondering why I am re-uploading this chapter. Well, after reading over the story, I realize that I could do so much more with this. This will be a little more canon than the last version of the story. I most likely will continue the other one, but this version will also be considered part.**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Maelstrom

* * *

**_

_**Aries Villa, Pendragon, Britannia, 2007 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

A pair of shoes made their way across the carpeted floor of the quiet hallway in which the Fifth Imperial Consort and Empress of Britannia Marianne vi Britannia walked. An aura of calm superiority and kindness flowed off the Knight-turned-Empress as she glided towards her bedroom. She had planned on getting some sleep when she heard a voice from down the hall.

"Mother?"

She turned around and smiled at the sight of her two children out of bed and in their sleeping attire. Her 8-year-old son Lelouch and her 5-year-old daughter Nunnally were looking up at their loving mother with expectant looks in their eyes. Suddenly, it hit her like Bismarck did when they fought. "Oh I almost forgot that I was going to tell you that story tonight. I think you are at the right age to learn of the tale Lelouch. But first I must go to my room and retrieve a few items."

The two children doggedly followed their mother as she entered her sleeping chambers and turned on the light. She opened a drawer in which she pulled out two items, which she held out of the view of Lelouch and Nunnally. Marianne then went across the hall into Lelouch's room. Nunnally sat on the bed while Lelouch went under the covers as Marianne sat down in the chair next to the bed. The raven-haired empress looked at her children's attentive expressions and chuckled slightly.

Lelouch asked, "Mother, are you going to tell us _the story_?"

Marianne looked at Lelouch, "Yes Lulu, I believe you are of age and mature enough to know the story."

She then looked up, gazing longingly at the ceiling, "My mother, as you know, was Japanese. What you don't know was her lineage."

Marianne took a brief glance at her children, who were staring at her intently. She took that as the cue to continue, "Well, my mother was named Kushina. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. In her family, that name tended to be very common, being that my mother was the fifteenth or sixteenth female to bear that name in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan. Now, what you must understand is that our lineage is very, very ancient. More ancient than your father's line, and much more powerful."

"The story of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan could go back to a man named the Rikudou Sennin, or the Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Six Paths Sage lived during a time of great peril. A great and terrible monster known as the Juubi came to destroy the world due to being lured to our world due to the foolish actions of an empire that existed at that time that fought over a miracle mineral and caused a catastrophic war. The Sage fought the Juubi in a colossal, apocalyptic battle, in which the moon was destroyed. He eventually defeated the Juubi by separating its soul from its body and imprisoning each aspect separately. He imprisoned the body in a massive sphere of Earth which became the new moon and he imprisoned the soul and energy of the beast within himself, becoming what was known as a jinchuuriki, or power of a human sacrifice."

"The Sage's changed and reflected those of the Juubi and it became a new bloodline limit called a dôjutsu. This dôjutsu became known as the Rinnegan, or the Heavenly Samsara Eye."

"The Sage of the Six Paths traveled the known world, preaching peace for all and teaching ninjutsu. However, toward his death, he gave his two sons power. His older son was given the 'Sage's Eyes' while his younger son was given the 'Sages's body'. When asking his sons what they would do with his power, the Sage agreed with the younger's answer of bringing peace to the world through love and harmony, which contrasted the older son's answer that power would bring peace. On the verge of death, the Sage of the Six Paths feared that the Juubi would escape and be reborn, so he divided the energy, called chakra, into nine unequal portions. These portions formed into demons called the Nine Bijū or Tailed Beasts."

"Unfortunately, when the Sage named his younger son as his successor, his eldest became enraged with jealousy and attacked the younger, causing a great feud to occur. This feud continued on for generations as the descendants of the elder son, the Uchiha Clan, constantly battled the descendants of the younger, the Senju Clan. Eventually, a branch of the Senju that excelled in the art of seals became tired of the constant bickering and, with the blessings of their clan mates, split off and formed a new clan off named the Uzumaki Clan."

"However, the story of the one who truly was the greatest Uzumaki begins after the formation of the five major ninja villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or Kyūbi no Yōko, attacked the village of Konoha. In order to defeat the creature, the Kage of the village, whom was the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, summoned the God of Death to seal the beast within his own son, Naruto. Thus Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan (the Namikaze were descended from the Uzumaki) became the host of the Kyūbi. He then later activated his bloodline and received the Rinnegan and he also became a Toad Sage. After defeating many powerful enemies, he became the Rokudaime (Sixth) Hokage of Konohagakure and for the sake of peace, conquered the known world. He became the first Emperor of the Elemental Empire and he ruled wisely and fairly. He married many wives and fathered many children and they became the heads of their own clans save for the eldest child, who kept the name. Time passed by as many generations passed before a man named Namikaze-Uzumaki Kamuyamato became Iwarebiko Kamuyamato a.k.a. Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. His third born, a son, kept the Namikaze-Uzumaki name and they descended into the shadows, keeping the ancient shinobi ways and collecting scrolls and other ninja artifacts. They became guardians of a great library of techniques and treasures that include many of the treasures that are considered to be lost to time."

"Mother, where is the library?" Lelouch interrupted.

Marianne chuckled, "The location of the library is in Japan. However, I will not tell you where the library is because you will know when the time is right."

She laughed at Lelouch's pout as she continued with the story, "The Namikaze-Uzumaki continued to protect the Emperor as a noble family and protected Japan secretly and quietly, as it is the Namikaze way. We swore an oath to protect the Land of the Rising Sun and I still hold true to that oath as one of the last of the clan. In time, you will need to decide if you would follow through on that oath Lelouch for it is our obligation, our promise. The Namikaze-Uzumaki creed to protect those who you call your precious people is one that is a difficult task for one. I expect you to follow that creed, that 'nindo' that was established by Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest of our clan. In time, I hope that you will be as great, if not greater than him, my son. Now it's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow for we are going to start training!"

Lelouch groaned as he pulled the covers up. Before he could drift off to sleep, Marianne placed a necklace on Lelouch's neck. He looked down and saw a green crystal on a long cord. "Lelouch, that necklace has been passed down in my family since Naruto. It was said that it was the physical embodiment of the will to protect, the fabled 'Will of Fire'. I hope that once more it shall glow with that will one more time. Keep it close and keep it safe for it is a treasure beyond all treasures. Now good night, my sweet prince."

Marianne kissed her son's forehead as he drifted to sleep. After turning the light off and closing the door, a voice spoke, "You know that Charles and V.V. have every intention to follow through with the Ragnorök Connection. Why are you hesitating?"

The raven-haired empress turned to the green-tressed witch standing next to her. "I'm beginning to have doubts over whether the world will accept the plan or reject it violently. From looking back to the past, people tend not to like plans like ours."

"You speak of Uchiha Madara's Moon's Eye Plan?" C.C. inquired.

"Yes. Do not forget it was basically the same plan and the world rejected quite vociferously. Maybe we are moving too fast."

"Do not forget that was millennia ago."

Marianne smiled sadly, "Maybe. But do not forget people were as civilized then as they are now. Possibly they were even more civilized then than now. I think it will have the same outcome."

C.C. stared at her confidant for a second, watching the calm, somber visage of the Empress. "Hmm. You may have a point as you probably are more knowledgeable of that time period then I am, but do you really think that Charles and V.V. will agree with your sentiment?"

Marianne sighed, "Charles might see my point, but that all depends on how devoted he is to the plan. I think I may be able to convince him to reconsider. However, V.V. is a lost cause. He will not see reason and I know that he will want to kill me more than he does now if I make the attempt to dissuade Charles."

"So what will you do?"

"Keep my children safe and keep going through with the plan, despite my doubts. I just hope that they do not become caught up in this. There is so much hanging on them and they don't even know it."

"You think Lelouch is the next child of prophecy? Isn't it a little early to be thinking that Marianne?" C.C. smirked.

Marianne smiled, "No. I just know he is though. I know that he will lead the world into a new era of peace and understanding, for it is his destiny after all."

* * *

_**Imperial Throne Room, Pendragon, 2017 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

The once innocent prince had become one of the Britannian Empire's most successful adversaries. However, it seemed as if Zero's existence would finally come to an end at the hands of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia's Geass.

Charles spread out his cape, Geass glowing brightly in his eyes, and said, "Charles Zi Britannia engraves upon you false memories of a false life!"

As the Geass symbols entered the castaway prince's eyes, time began to stand still. Lelouch, the only one still somewhat moving, was perplexed as to why his memories were not at that moment being rewritten and his live once again taken away by Charles, until he heard a voice speak to him.

"You didn't think that you would shirk your responsibilities that easily, did you Lelouch?"

The voice, undoubtedly male, was filled with mirth and ageless wisdom. Lelouch turned towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened as he came into eye contact with deep cerulean eyes. Unkempt sun-kissed blond spiky hair composed of the man's crown as his elongated canines gleamed in his foxy smirk. Looking at the kanji on the back of man's trench coat, Lelouch realized who he was.

Lelouch stammered, "This-this can't be possible."

Naruto's smirk widened and closed his eyes, coupled with his whisker marks, it made the Rokudaime Hokage look even more fox-like. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I am standing right in front of you."

The prince deadpanned, "Really? I haven't noticed."

Lelouch continued, "So why are you here?"

"Because it's time you become what you were born to be. A revolutionary. A savior. An Emperor." Naruto answered.

"Emperor? Savior? Revolutionary? With the sins I have committed? Don't be ridiculous. I know I have Geass, but just exactly how am I going to free the world and become the new emperor by enslaving everyone in the world?" Lelouch clenched his fists as he began to become angry.

Naruto, no longer wearing the smirk, replied, "Correction, you no longer have Geass. I canceled your contract with C.C."

Lelouch's eyes once again widened then narrowed before he grit his teeth. "You took away my Geass? Then just how do you expect me to do anything without it!"

The smirk returned to Naruto's face before he began to snicker. The snicker became a chuckle until it built up to full laughter. Lelouch, by this time was enraged and about to tackle Naruto to the ground when the shinobi handed Lelouch a mirror. "Before you kill me, maybe you should take a look at your reflection in the mirror, hot shot."

Confused, the straightjacket wearing prince looked into the mirror and was shocked by what he saw. His eyes were a shade of grey with concentric circles rippling out from the pupils. He looked back at Naruto, whose eyes reflected that of Lelouch's and asked, "What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God?"

"This is the…"

"Rinnegan. Yes it is. You have a destiny, Lelouch. Your destiny is to save this world from those who wish to impose their will on it. You are the new Child of Prophecy. To save the world, you must once again become the savior."

Lelouch's eyes became to tear, "Why me? How can I save the world when all I have cause was pain? How can I be a messiah if I have sinned?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Lelouch, not all of those sins are yours, but they are of those who wish to undermine you."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked, with an almost hopeful tone.

"There is a place where you will get all of your answers. Now I believe our time is coming to an end. You've got to fake memory loss now. I will see you again soon." Naruto began to fade as time began to slowly restart. However, before fading into oblivion, Naruto added, "Before I fade, remember that your sins are not your own, so get your ass in gear, Yogen no Ko."

As time once again resumed, the world began to dim as Lelouch fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

End Chapter

Post Script- By the way, I believed Euphemia's massacre was way too convenient. No, Lelouch does not lose his memory, but he will hide that fact. No, Nunnally does not have the Rinnegan. No one in this story other than Lelouch will. However, Lelouch will realize that the meeting with Naruto left more than just the Rinnegan and information. Next Chapter is called Child of Prophecy, in which Lelouch brings a can of shinobi-brand grade A whoop ass to the Geass Directorate. Yes he will be Super!Lelouch. Dude, he's going against an empire that rules a third of the world. He's going to need all the power he can get.

Peace Out FOO'S!

EK219


	2. Chapter 2: Child of Prophecy

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: Second Chapter! Here we go!

* * *

**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: Child of Prophecy

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

Four Months Later, Some God Forsaken Desert in the Chinese Federation, 2018 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

Music Selection: Naruto Shippuden OST 2- Yogensha

The noise of the wind blowing and the tinkling of a bell were the only things heard as a figure draped in a concealing black cloak with red clouds wearing a sakkat walked towards a conspicuously grand entrance in the middle of the desert. The figure stopped to view the site of the grand entryway to the Geass Order and scoffed. He then began to sink down into the sand below.

End the song there.

When he emerged, he was in an eerily lit underground city. Making a few hand signs, the figure muttered a few incoherent words and disappeared from sight instantly. Invisibly, the figure began making his way across the compound, being extremely careful not to set off any sort of alarm. The shadowy figure couldn't help but smile sinisterly as he had fooled his "younger brother," his watchers, and even Charles and V.V. themselves into believing that his memories had been rewritten. _"Thank you blood clone."_ He thought as he continued his infiltration of the empire's most secret and "secure" facility.

His journey through the ever intriguing underground city ended when he arrived at what could be called the records room. He swiftly entered and closed the door, locking himself in. He then took off the hat to reveal the raven black hair and deep purple eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia. Approaching the computer terminal, it only took the boy a minute or two to hack into the mainframe and gather the information he needed.

"_So Naruto was right. The little prick did frame me." _He raged. Lelouch's righteous anger became even more palpable when he saw the next few files. _"That little piece of shit murdered my mother and had anyone who associated with her killed? GODDAMNIT!"_

Continuing on, he noticed another interesting file, _"Euphie's alive? Wow, could my luck get any better? _(AN: I seriously think that Euphemia's death was WAY too convenient. It screamed SET UP!) _Oh, Cornelia's imprisoned here too? Great, two birds with one stone. Well, it can't be too hard. I did break the old man and the rest of Kyoto out of jail."_

Lelouch, foreseeing the need to probably cover his ass in the future, printed and stole the files needed and placed them in a scroll. Of course, Lelouch forgot to muffle the noise from the printer.

"Hey, who's in there?" A voice called out from outside.

Lelouch cursed before placing his hat on, unlocking the door and quickly slipping into the ground before the guard burst into an empty room. The guard seemed a bit perplexed at the empty room, but saw that the printer was "malfunctioning."

"Fucking printer scared me. Piece of crap." He kicked the printer before leaving the room.

Moving towards what could be called "the clinic," Lelouch began to run as quickly and as silently as possible, trying not to waste chakra. As he ran, he saw scientists and children, all either with Geass or studying said power. _"Meh, I'll deal with the little cretin and his pets later. Right now I have two sisters to save."_

A few minutes pass before Lelouch finds his quarry. His eyes soften as he stares at her apparently peacefully sleeping face, sullenly remembering the last time they saw each other. He fought back tears as he slowly and carefully took all the tubes and wires out of her and picked her up bridal style. His face became stony with concentration as he disappeared in a cyclone of wind and leaves, leaving no trace of his being there.

Meanwhile, Cornelia li Britannia was evaluating her situation. She was in a cell, in a research facility in the middle of nowhere run by a little runt that called himself her uncle, and she forgot her tampons, so she was in a _really good_ mood. She was muttering silently to herself about doing something to the next person that visits her involving vinegar, a fishing hook, and some mice when she heard a body hit the floor outside her cell block. Curious, she moved towards the door and saw a sight she did not expect to see (sally sells seashells by the seashore). Cornelia rubbed her eyes in hopes that what she was seeing was not a hallucination. Well, lucky for her, it wasn't. It was Lelouch decked out in a high collared black cloak with red clouds and a kasa with white strips and bells carrying what seemed to be an unconscious body resembling her sister Euphemia. She looked into his Rinnegan as he gave a silent nod and a look that literally screamed, "I'll explain later."

Giving a stern glance, Cornelia seemed to be trying to decide whether to hug him or strangle him when he opened the door to her cell. He grabbed her quickly before completely vanishing from the room as the sirens began to blare.

* * *

_**Valley of the End, Area 11

* * *

**_

They reappeared suddenly on top of the statue of the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju after escaping from the bowels of the Geass Directorate. Cornelia looked around and noticed that she had no idea where she was and that Lelouch was both carrying her and Euphie. Lelouch jumped down the gorge until he reached the bottom, then much to Cornelia's continuous awe of Lelouch's new abilities, walked up to the waterfall on the water and did a handsign. The waterfall split in half, revealing a cave.

Inside the cave, there was a worn doorway which led to a surpisingly quaint room complete with kitchen, television, phones, etc. "This is a safehouse of mine." Lelouch added, noticing her surprise. "I imagine it is tolerable?"

Cornelia could only nod as Lelouch put her and Euphemia down on the couch and sat in the armchair directly across. He discarded the hat and cloak to reveal a tight sleeveless shirt over a mesh undershirt, cargo pants that had a kunai holder on each pant leg, and light steel-toed combat boots which complemented his more athletic build. Bandages were wrapped around his arms. His eyes, which were somewhat grayish with concentric circles before, had reverted back to their original amethyst color. His raven hair was somewhat the same except for a long ponytail in the back. Overall, he looked a bit older and a lot more handsome.

"So, there are probably many questions going through your mind right now dear sister and I will try to answer all of them as best as I can. Of course I can assume what you are going to ask me so I will fill you in so you don't have to waste your breath."

"First thing is first, the massacre was a frame up. At first it was an accident, but as you can see from the files I'm holding," Lelouch shows her the manila folder he has in his hand, "that is not the case."

Cornelia begins, "So, then who was…"

"The little prick that imprisoned you. He tampered with my Geass as I was explaining it to Euphie. Apparently, the only way to stop a Geass command is to stop the heart, which is why I shot her. To be honest, I didn't even give her a fatal wound. Moving on to my Geass, it is dormant as of now. At first I thought it was gone, but it turns out that I have gained complete control over it." Lelouch explained, slowly but surely answering Cornelia's unspoken questions.

He continued, "My Geass is light based, cannot be used though a screen, but can be reflected off of surfaces. The maximum distance is 270 meters in an almost 180 degree area in front of me. Commands have to be specific or else those under control would take commands literally. If I told someone to take a hike, they would not stop walking even if their feet bleed. Also, it only works once on a person. After one usage, the person becomes immune to the Geass unless a Geass Canceller is used. There are others with Geass and have different powers that come along with it. One I encountered had the ability of telepathy for a radius of 500 meters around him. Unfortunately for him, he could not turn the power off. Then there is our wonderful father…"

Cornelia gasps, "What?"

Lelouch nods grimly, "Yes. Our father has a Geass that could trump mine completely. He has the ability to suppress and rewrite one's memories. So basically he could take a member of the Black Knights, suppress their memories of ever being a Black Knight, and make them a loyal servant of Britannia instead. And I don't think he has any sort of limits at all."

"My god."

"I know, it's scary that he has that kind of power. Well, even though he thought it worked on me, it didn't because now I am immune to Geass."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed, "Okay, so how were you able to have all those other abilities and what was with your eyes when you rescued us."

Lelouch sighed, "They are called the Rinnegan, or the Heavenly Samsara Eyes, and they are genetic." Lelouch then began to explain the intricacies of the Rinnegan, nin/gen/taijutsu, and his familial roots. By the time he was finished, Cornelia just stared incredulously at him. "So basically you are a god in a human body."

He blushed, "Well I wouldn't go that far, but you could say that."

Cornelia's response was cut off by a moan coming from the couch as Euphemia began to awaken. Lelouch smiled faintly, "Well, it looks like I have a lot more explaining to do."

"That you do." Cornelia smirked.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

_**God this took me a long time to do. I know this chapter is a little crappy and its more explanation than story, but I assure you that this chapter was only setting up for the third. The third chapter will come more quickly, most likely. DO NOT ASK ME WHEN IT WILL COME OUT! I have a life, and work, and other priorities to worry about.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Day the Savior Returns**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Day the Savior Returns

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: It's about time I finally began writing this chapter already.

* * *

**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The Day the Savior Returns

* * *

**_

_**Two Months Later, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, 2018 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

Lelouch was alone on the roof looking at the night sky above the Tokyo settlement as the stars sparkled overhead. His thoughts wandered to his safeguarded sisters, then to his supposed "best friend" Suzaku.

"It's so strange that we are both so similar. Our best friends betrayed us, we both are fighting for peace, and we both have the same bloodline." Lelouch mused, knowing there was no one on the roof with him, rather referring to the mysterious presence that accompanied him.

"_Yes, we are similar. But do not forget that one of the main reasons you used to fight was for vengeance. We may be similar in some aspects, but we live in different times and we faced different challenges."_ The response was.

Lelouch smirked, "That is true. You had to face seven demons, your best friend, an army of resurrected legendary ninja, and a man that was in almost all aspects immortal. I have to face an entire empire that encompasses a third of the world, a man who can rewrite and suppress memories, a cult of Geass users, an immortal, my best friend, and the rest of my dysfunctional family. So, I would say that we're pretty similar."

"_Wow. Maybe you should say that in one breath."_ Snarked the voice.

"Oh shut up." Lelouch shot back with a glint of mirth in his eyes. It was interesting to be able to speak with Naruto on occasion; to ask him for advice and information. It was almost refreshing for the banished prince.

Anyway, Lelouch continued to mull over everything that has happened.

_Flashback_

"_Lelouch, I'm not asking for forgiveness. After all, we're friends aren't we?" Suzaku asked with a cold, dismissive glance._

_End Flashback_

At that memory back on Kamine Island, Lelouch's grip tightened on the ledge he was holding, his Rinnegan flared in his internal rage. "No Suzaku. Our friendship is at its end. By the time this is all over, you won't ask for forgiveness, you'll be begging for it." He snarled. "And you'll learn that Euphemia and I are not as forgiving as you think we are."

* * *

The next day brought more of the same mundane false life for Lelouch. His friends and fellow members of the Student Council acting like Nunnally never existed and chastising him over how he should be a model older brother for Rolo, his pseudo-sibling. Speaking of which, Lelouch's feelings towards Rolo have changed somewhat from believing that he was a usurper of Nunnally to a more sympathetic tone due to Lelouch's investigation into Rolo's past.

So after dodging Villetta, who was trying to get Lelouch to go to gym class, Lelouch and Rolo were off to gamble chess. Entering Babel Tower, the two were seemingly unaware of the OSI agents observing their entry into the building. As they climbed the tower in an elevator, Lelouch began to reminisce about his antics in the year after the Black Rebellion, smirking at the memories of freeing the members of the Six Houses of Kyoto and helping other members of the Black Knights escape from some prisons. He began to recall what his new objective was.

'_This time, our fight cannot just be for independence for Japan. Our fight cannot just be for the toppling of Britannia. Our fight now is to save the world from Charles and V.V.'s apocalyptic plans for the future. I cannot in good conscience allow a plan that similar to the Tsuki no Me to become reality. I must and will be stopped."_

Lelouch was broken out of his musing by Rolo, who was uneasily watching two "Elevens" fighting in a pit below. "We don't belong here. Let's go."

Lelouch smirked, "It's simple to figure out. Just relax. The people who are pointing and laughing are the Britannians and the ones being laughed at are the "Elevens." You just pretend it's not happening, but you can't help but notice."

"But why?" Rolo asked, being seemingly innocent.

'_He really is a good actor. He should be doing movies, not trying to kill me.'_ Lelouch thought. He then began to falsely spout, "Because that's the truth. The elevens lost twice. Once under Kururugi and another time under Zero. How could they rebel when they don't have the strength."

His, albeit reluctant false, diatribe was interrupted when he bumped into a red-haired, busty waitress in a pink bunny suit. "I'm terribly sorry." She stammered.

"It's alright. Don't worry…" Lelouch began.

The girl continued, "But I'm an Eleven and you're a Britannian student. This is inexcusable."

'_Wait, is that…Kallen? Daymn.' "Daymn." _He thought and a certain former Hokage input at that moment. Naruto then began to laugh, _"Hahaha. The old Namikaze going for the red/red-oriented head with the violent temper attraction; I could have sworn that died with me."_

Lelouch was momentarily confused, _"Wait, didn't you have many wives?"_

Naruto sheepishly replied, _"Yeah, but two of them fall into this category, which is more out of one category."_

"_Wonderful."_

"_I must admit that your girlfriend looks really sexy in a bunny suit. I mean look at her BANG! Itai! What the hell?" Naruto said, in which during his statement he had a mental anvil dropped on his blonde head. _

"_She's not my girlfriend and no perverted comments, you lecher. But I will admit she does look good in the bunny suit."_

Naruto was sulking in a corner muttering, _"I'm not a lecher, ungrateful brat. Wait, oh my god, I'VE BECOME ERO-SENNIN!" _

Lelouch mentally rolled his eyes and shut Naruto out of his head as he told Kallen, "That's all the more reason to excuse you. I hate having our social class held over you like a sword."

Kallen sighed sullenly, "It doesn't matter. The powerless have no choice but to bare their lot in life, regardless if their oppressor is wrong."

Lelouch mentally gaped, _'Did Kallen get mindfucked by Charles too? No, she's just testing my reaction. Oh, I'll play your game you rogue you.'_ "I would appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me. I'm not interested."

Kallen replied, "I beg your pardon." She then held out a receiver for Lelouch to take, but was pulled up by her hair by a large, rather dark skinned, blonde-haired mobster that said, "Come here. Let me take a look at you."

Lelouch at this point was seething at the man, but held his impassive gaze. _'Beat him in chess match now. Castrate him, gut him, and throw him into the ghettos later.' _Lelouch then challenged the mobster, who was known as the Black King, to a game of chess. During the match, Lelouch made a discrete crossed fingered hand sign and thought _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_. When he felt the clone appear where he wanted, he then mentally ordered it, _"When shit goes down, henge, kill the pimp, and save the bunnies."_

"'_Kay boss."_

After winning the game, the Black King accused him of cheating and had his flunkies lay him down on the table. They were about to teach him a lesson when the tower began to shake. All of a sudden, Kallen sprang into action as knightmares descended down from the airship that positioned itself above the tower. She showed her dexterity by kicking the Black King in the face and laying out both guards. She grabbed Lelouch and said, "C'mon, this way!"

"Hey, what are you…" _'Forceful isn't she. What the hell? Where did that come from?' _

_A voice then said, "Come to the perverted side Lelouch. It is your destiny."_

'_Uh, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that just now.'_ "Lelouch!" Rolo cried as he ran after the two.

* * *

The leader of the OSI, meanwhile, entered his frame and said, "An airship, huh? They're final gasp. Office of Secret Intelligence, initiate Operation Valhalla Seven."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch carefully hid his smirk as he was led by Kallen. _'Soon everything will be in place for my public return. The OSI's operation should be commencing, so all I need to do is get rid of Rolo temporarily.' _Unfortunately for Lelouch, Rolo caught up and used his Geass, which froze Kallen while Lelouch pretended. Rolo then grabbed Lelouch. "Big brother, this way!"

"Hey wait!" Kallen called, but it was no use. Urabe's Gekka landed in front of her. Upon hearing the news, he cried, "We what? Lost sight of the target?"

"Sorry I wasn't able to bring him." Kallen apologized.

Urabe sighed, "Don't sweat it Kozuki. We'll find him."

Rolo and Lelouch ran towards a large open door which led to a construction site. Keeping with his assumed identity, Lelouch falsely strained to close the heavy door while Rolo was panting. Lelouch "smiled" reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll be fine here."

Just as he said that, a Britannian Soldier fired at the two from an upper level, but a Knightmare burst through and killed him. The blast forced Lelouch to fall down the shaft. "Lelouch!" Rolo cried in an attempt to save him, but only their fingertips touched as Lelouch continued his journey down the shaft. Smiling faintly to himself, he landed gracefully on one of the levels after going through a construction tarp.

'_Now, the next stage of my reemergence shall begin.'_ Lelouch thought with a smirk as he came across a hallway filled with dead bodies, including that of the Black King. _'Well, I guess Britannia will always remain a nation of brutality as always.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a Burai bursting through the walls in front of him. The cockpit then opened to reveal green hair as he channeled chakra to his eyes showing his Rinnegan. C.C. faced Lelouch and saw the eyes Marianne once described years prior. She quickly hid her surprise and smirked, _'Well Marianne, you definitely were right. He is a special one.'_ "So, you have finally unlocked that power, Lelouch?"

Lelouch did not act surprised at her knowledge of the Samsara Eyes, "It seems I have, witch. I take it mother filled you in on its abilities and the power it grants?"

C.C.'s smirk did not falter, "Only some. She was not very specific."

He chuckled, "Well, I think you'll be in for a treat then. The contract is still in effect despite my awakening of the Rinnegan. Oh by the way, you're about to be shot."

C.C. could only nod as the shot rang out and a large blood stain formed over C.C.'s heart. He caught her as she fell and set her down on the ground as he stared balefully at the group of OSI pointing their guns at him.

The cockpit of the Sutherland opened and an arrogant voice rang out, "You've served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch, deactivating his eyes, stood up and smirked silently, "You mean as bait for the witch, good baron?"

The baron at the head of the group only stood in shock as Lelouch began to laugh, "Do you think I didn't know you were watching me, you fools? Did you honestly think you know anything about your target? You wouldn't have wasted a bullet if you had, you idiot."

The OSI agents stayed silent as he continued, "For being Charles' personal agents, he sure does like to throw you away, doesn't he? I'm surprised he never told you that C.C. was immortal and could not die of a trivial wound such as this. Shit, I don't think decapitation could kill her. My soon-to-be-dead friend, you have been played by the very emperor who sent you here."

"You are honestly overthinking you're importance…" The Baron implied, shaken by the former prince's statements. However, before he finished the thought, Lelouch interrupted, "Do you really think that? I think he intends for my memory to come back. He intends to have Zero rise from the ashes so that those who are keeping an eye on him would have their attention shifted to myself rather than him so he can continue his little pet project without Schneizel sticking his nosy ass into it. Unfortunately for him, it won't go as planned for his royal assness and unfortunately for you…" Lelouch's ever-famous smirk became even more sinister as C.C. stood up and he activated his eyes, "You have no future. Enjoy hell."

Before any of the OSI could react, Lelouch did a quick handsign and uttered, "Futon: Shinku Renpa." Lelouch then sucked in a whole load of air and then exhaled while moving his head rapidly in different directions. Visible, random blades of air shot quickly at the befuddled agents, who had no time to react, and cut through their bodies and the knightmare like a scythe to wheat. C.C. watched, transfixed by the spurts of blood and the bodies and frame falling down in many pieces upon the blood soaked ground. He then completed the act by doing another set of handsigns and with a resounding Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, he incinerated the bodies of the agents and the civilians around him.

Showing his Rinnegan, he ahead as the Guren and Urabe's Gekka crashed through the ceiling and knelt in front of him. Lelouch muttered, "The world has to change. The plan must be stopped. I will bring peace and order to this world. For…I…am…Zero!"

Urabe's voice then rang out, "Lord Zero, please order us."

Lelouch's smirk did not die down, "Very well then."

* * *

_**Throne Room, Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire

* * *

**_

A tall blonde in a green cloak and white suit and a small pink haired girl in the same outfit wearing a pink cloak stood in attention as the domineering figure of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia walked forward. Then Suzaku, wearing the same garb except for a blue cloak rose and spoke, "Yes, your majesty. I have no intention of assigning this task to anyone else. The one who kills Zero, shall be me."

Not one of them noticed that a small rodent was listening in on their conversation and poofed out of existence, thinking, _'You will try, Suzaku. You will try.'

* * *

_

**And that's chapter three. Wow, that was explosive. Be out with Chapter Four Soon. **

_**Next Chapter:**_** Chapter Four: Deva**


	4. Chapter 4: Deva

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: It looks like I'm on a roll. Let me clarify a few things with you right now. First, Euphemia is REALLY REALLY PISSED at Suzaku right now, but that will get better as the story continues. Second, Lelouch basically knows everything so, yeah. Third, he can speak to Naruto like C.C. speaks to Marianne. Fourth, Lelouch will have an accelerated healing factor due to it being a "gift" from the fox onto Naruto's descendants.

* * *

**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: Deva

* * *

**_

_**Babel Tower, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

As the battle continued, Sutherlands began climbing the tower while the Black Knights in their Burais fired back. One cried, "This is hopeless! Let's run for it!"

Kallen, piloting the Guren in her bunny suit, reassured them, "Just hold out a little bit longer. Wait until Zero can get the layout of the building. We'll back you up, but you gotta stand firm." She turned off the communicator, ending the conversation. She then began to think, _'Lelouch.'

* * *

_

Lelouch, in a black Gloucester he stashed away in the tower, began mulling over everything C.C. told him. He knew about his sister's whereabouts, but Diethard and Sayoko's location and the knowledge that Diethard's Omega Line was still able to be used was vital. He then sliced his hand open with a hidden kunai and did a few handsigns. Placing his hand on the floor, he said, "Chishio Bunshin (Blood Clone)." A perfect clone of him in his school attire was formed as the cut on Lelouch's hand rapidly healed. Lelouch then turned to the clone and ordered, "Return to Ashford and establish my alibi. I will join with you later."

The clone nodded and then went to do as it was commanded. C.C. smirked, "I am still astounded at your knowledge of these techniques. I take it that you found the library of the Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

He smirked, "It was all too easy after I went into hiding. You could say that it felt like Naruto was guiding my every step and move."

"_Nice, Captain Obvious." _Naruto snarked.

'_Oh shut up, dobe.' _

"_Oh, so we're going for the big guns now, eh Lelouch? Well, screw you teme."_

'_Hn. Dobe.'_

"_Teme." _

'_Ok, I know you're feeling nostalgic, but we've got a battle to win.' _Lelouch concluded the argument with one last thought. _'Teme.'_

"_Hn, dobe." _The Rokudaime chuckled as he ended the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolo was walking down a hallway, appearing as lost as an innocent puppy. He turned into a hallway with soldiers and cried out in supposed relief, "Oh, you're Britannian soldiers, right? I'm looking for my big brother."

* * *

In the Gloucester, Lelouch moved towards the security room while Kallen smashed through a wall and pinned a Sutherland with her Radiant Surger arm. "Let me see you burst Britannian!" She cried as she activated the arm and caused the trapped knightmare to bubble and explode. Lelouch, in the Security office, said, "Well done, Q1. Now, head up to Level 21."

"P4, block the stairway." Lelouch smirked with his eyes deactivated, showing he was getting back into the swing of things. "R5, left 30 degrees. N1 fire barrage 50 meters ahead and angle it towards the ceiling."

Urabe in his Gekka did so as the ceiling above him came down along with many knightmares with it. He smirked, "So Zero really is just a student, huh? Well, he's something special!" He then sliced though a Sutherland that got in his way.

After supplying more stolen Sutherlands for his Knights to use and watching the Britannians lose more of their frames, Lelouch chuckled, "Shouldn't Viceroy Calares be making his appearance soon?"

Then a voice from behind him said, "It's going well."

Lelouch, surprised, immediately activated his eyes, but calmed down when he identified Kallen as the speaker. He kept looking at the screen, but inquired, "Kallen, I thought I sent you to Level 21."

She responded, "I wanted to be here by your side." Lelouch then heard, _"Aww, that's sweet. She likes you."_ _'Quit it, Naruto.'_ Lelouch rolled his eyes mentally as she continued, "We're finally alone; just you and me." Then Lelouch heard the click of a gun being raised. _"Oh, she definitely likes you Lelouch."_

'_She's pointing a gun at me. How does that mean she likes me?'_

"_Hey, most of my wives tried to kill me at some point in time before I married them. Look at that Shirley girl. She tried to kill you. Now this one tries to kill you. You've inherited mine and my father's taste in women. (Sniffles) I'm so proud of you." _Naruto says.

'_You're weird, did you know that?'_ An explosion goes off.

* * *

_**Imperial Palace, Pendragon

* * *

**_

The emperor and Suzaku walked as Charles condescendingly remaked, "It would seem that someone is nibbling at the bait in Area 11."

Suzaku asked, "Is it C.C., your majesty?"

"We do not know that. Kururugi, even among Knights of the Round, you are the first one to ever enter this place. Even Schneizel and the others aren't aware of it." The emperor rumbled.

"I'm honored, your majesty, but why me?" Suzaku inquired, truly curious as to why such a place would be entrusted to him.

"Because you are the only one of the Knights of the Round who knows about Zero's identity and Geass." They stopped walking as Suzaku noticed that they stood on a large ornate platform lined with columns.

Dumbfounded, Suzaku asked, "This place, is it a shrine?"

"No, it's not." Was the reply given by the monarch, "This is…this is a weapon for destroying god."

"A weapon?"

Charles Zi Britannia turned and looked at Suzaku's questioning face, "It is called the Sword of Akasha."

* * *

_**Babel Tower

* * *

**_

Lelouch, Rinnegan activated, did not turn to look at Kallen as she held the pistol aimed at him. He sighed, "What is it that you want Kallen?"

Kallen's eyes narrowed as she answered sharply, "Lelouch, you were deceiving me right from the very beginning."

"About Zero being your classmate or about my Geass power? Which one has offended you?" Lelouch asked.

She responded balefully, "Both of them." She paused and the continued, "Tell me, did you…"

"Did I use my Geass power on you? That is your first question. Your second question would be did I use it to twist your heart and mind and make you follow me? Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Now I will answer, but before I do, you must remember to listen to my entire explanation before jumping to any conclusions." Lelouch explained, citing his terms.

Kallen glared at Lelouch and grudgingly said, "Fine."

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I used it on you." He heard her hand gripping the trigger. "But the answer to your second question is no, I did not twist your heart and mind. Your will is your own and will always be. I only used it on you to find out if you were the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku. Nothing more was done. Thankfully, you unintentionally helped me discover that my Geass only worked once on a person and for that I give a belated thank you."

Kallen sighed in temporary relief, then she asked, "But did you…"

"…use it on the others?" Lelouch finished, completing her sentence, "No I did not. You can say I have a natural charisma."

Kallen again sighed in relief, although it was more permanent, then she noticed that Lelouch had not looked at her for the entire time he had spoken, "You haven't even looked at me the entire time we have spoken, why?"

Lelouch chuckled slightly, "Things are a little more different now. Our purpose has changed and so has mine. I no longer have a need for Geass."

Kallen gave him a skeptical look, "Really? No need for Geass?

Lelouch turned to look Kallen directly in the eyes with his Rinnegan as her widened in utter shock. "No, I don't think I have any need for it at all." He smirked.

Kallen was transfixed by Lelouch's eyes. The dull violet sclera with almost continuous concentric rings surrounding the pupil had her completely mesmerized at the sight. Lelouch then stopped smirking and clipped, "Do you think you can stop staring at my eyes like that? It's creepy."

She immediately shook her head to get back on track; her thoughts on Lelouch's new eyes. Before she could ask, "No, it is not Geass. No, it does not have the same powers as my Geass. Yes, it does give me certain abilities. You will find out about it once we free the others. If you don't know what it is now, then you will find out later."

After Lelouch went through every answer to the questions she was about to ask, she then remembered, but Lelouch beat her to it, "They're genetic."

Kallen sulked almost playfully as he chuckled at her pout. He then received a call from C.C. telling him of Britannian reinforcements that basically covered the sky like a cloud of machinery. "Oh and Kallen," Lelouch added, "It looks great on you and all, but how long are you planning on wearing that outfit?" The slap could be heard all the way at Ashford.

* * *

_**(AN: At this point, I would like to issue a warning. From this point on in this chapter and in the rest of the story, Lelouch will be using the jutsu Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God a.k.a. Almighty Push) against Knightmare Frames. Please note that I will not do this often, but I assure you that it will totally kick ass not only to write, but to read as well. Enjoy.)

* * *

**_

After giving Kallen his jacket to cover her, Lelouch boarded his black customized Gloucester and sped off. As Britannian reinforcements poured in, more and more calls were coming in of hopelessness and dread, but as Lelouch was hemmed in by three knightmares, he showed just how much a year that was equivalent to fifteen years of ninja training (_**don't ask me how he did it. Just use your imagination. It's fanfiction**_) helped his knightmare piloting abilities. He shot a slash hearken at the first Sutherland, knocking it's head clean off, while also firing his rifle at it, causing the pilot to eject. He grabbed the cord of the slash hearken and began spinning it like a humongous chain scythe and placed his frame in a spin which allowed him to use the hearken to bisect a Sutherland easily, killing the pilot.

Apparently, during the action, the third pilot called for help and a fourth Sutherland was behind him. Realizing that the narrow hallway plus the fourth frame would cause his demise, Lelouch calmly activated his eyes while in the spin and raised his arms. Pointing his right palm at the two frames, he uttered Shinra Tensei. The two knightmares were instantly flung back from Lelouch, crashed into each other, and flew down the hallway at a high rate of speed. They crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway with a massive explosion, killing both pilots. Lelouch then continued down the hallway.

As he continued to the rendezvous point, Lelouch contact C.C., "How's everything going?"

She replied, "We'll be finished in ten minutes."

"Good then everything is going according to plan." Lelouch smirked, clearly believing that victory is at hand. However, his smirk disappeared as a sinking feeling in his gut told him that something was going to go wrong.

"This is B2! A single enemy knightmare is…" The call ended in static. _'Yep, go with the gut on this one.'_ Lelouch thought as another frantic call from B2 came in, "But that's it was just there…"

Lelouch was confused when he saw lost signals appearing where his forces are. _'An enemy deactivating his IFF? Going rogue?'_

Another call came in, "Zero, this is P6. The enemy it's…it's…WHAAAHAAA!"

"P6!"

"This is R5! They destroyed R1!" Then static. Lelouch thought, _'This isn't good. And he's headed right for me!'_

Urabe and Kallen then got in front of Lelouch's knightmare as Urabe said, "Zero, at the very least, you have to get out of here! We can move in and act as decoys; sacrificial pawns for the plan so please…"

Lelouch did not like where this line of dialogue was going, "That's wrong. You're mistaken Urabe. If you consider yourselves disposable, you will never defeat the Britannians."

Then a message came, "Captain Urabe."

"Yes, can you get there?"

The pilot answered, "Yeah. The cargo loading dock, right?"

Urabe replied, "Yes. It's a shortcut to this level."

"Confirmed." The pilot said. Just then the cargo elevator opened to reveal a gleaming golden knightmare frame. One of the Burai's looked around the corner and used it's factsphere to identify it. "Yes I see it. It looks like a mass production prototype based on the Lancelot."

Lelouch groaned, _'Wonderful, more Suzakus.' _"I see, still this is not the time to try capturing it. Destroy it."

"Understood…wha? It vanished?" The pilot was startled. Lelouch's eyes immediately activated in apprehension. "HOW DID IT GET OVER HERE?"

Lelouch grit his teeth. _'Unless it is using the Hiraishin, there is no way for a machine to be capable of that. So you finally stopped playing the part little brother?'_ He then activated a private channel to the Guren, "Kallen, do not involve yourself with this battle. I'll handle the knightmare."

"What? Why? You need to stay back and…" Kallen tried to argue.

Lelouch stated, "The pilot has Geass that can interfere with a person's perception of time. That is how he is able to teleport like that. My eyes make me immune to measures that require infiltration of my mind. That's what Geass is; mental manipulation. I'll take care of him."

Kallen saw his point as the golden knightmare approached. Both Urabe and Kallen attacked, but Rolo activated his Geass and sped towards Lelouch, however, Rolo was not prepared for Lelouch to not be affected and start firing at him. Attempting using his Geass again, he tried to come at Lelouch from the side, but Lelouch used the lance to parry his blows. He then fired a hearken at the Vincent's left factsphere, damaging it. Lelouch then frantically called C.C., "C.C., are you finished yet?"

The response was, "Why are you panicking? You've got Urabe and Kallen with you."

The conversation ended and Lelouch swore. He then decided to raise his hand again at the approaching Vincent as Urabe and Kallen were trying to catch up to Rolo's frame and he frantically cried out, "Shinra Tensei."

The Vincent, like the Sutherland before, was flung back by the sudden change in the gravitational pull and crashed into a pillar. It did not explode, but it stopped moving. Kallen and Urabe were both staring at Zero's frame with shock and awe as they witnessed the jutsu.

C.C. then came on the air, "I have bad news. We're all finished here."

Lelouch chuckled at Urabe's comment of, "Just how is that bad news?" And then he grabbed a detonator. "And it is done. Our sacrifices here will not be in vain. Hope and peace begins now!" He then pressed the button causing a chain of explosions to occur in the tower. Rolo's frame finally begins to move when the tower begins to collapse and he gets out safely.

Lelouch began to smile cruelly, _'Goodbye Viceroy Calares. You made a mistake by showing me where you were. It made you too easy to target, fool.'

* * *

_

_**Government Building, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

Panicked shouting and disorderly conduct was prevalent in the administration building due to the loss of most of the ruling hierarchy of Area 11. It wasn't until Lord Gibert G.P. Guilford assumed command that everything began to come back into order, but as Lord Guilford was directing, one of the Glaston Knights stared at the screen with shock as the familiar visage of Zero displayed itself.

"I am…ZERO!"

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

_**My god, two chapters in less than 24 hours. I am on a roll. However, I will not be sure that the next chapter will come out so quickly. So, do not ask me when the next chapter will come out. I always wanted to keep Urabe alive because I like Urabe, so hahaha!

* * *

**_

_**Anyway, next chapter will be:**_

_**Chapter 5: Preta**_


	5. Chapter 5: Preta

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: And here we go. I will ask you to go to my profile and check out my new epic music section that I am going to begin to post. Now without further ado, my next chapter.

* * *

**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: Preta

* * *

**_

_**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

"I am…ZERO!"

That statement at that very moment was heard all around the world, from Pendragon to Luoyang, Dallas to Tokyo, Zero's reemergence caused ripples of awe, panic, and anger.

* * *

Guilford's eyes widened, "Wha..what the hell?"

In Pendragon, Suzaku immediately turned to the T.V. with a gasp.

* * *

All over the world and especially the Britannian Empire, people began to whisper, "Is that Zero?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"How did this happen?"

"It can't be the real Zero, can it?"

Zero began his speech with a flourish of his cloak, "People of Japan, I have returned!"

At the settlement's broadcasting station, technicians were working frantically to cut the broadcast, "Kill the video!"

"I can't! It won't take my access code!"

* * *

In the Chinese Federation, Diethard Ried swiped trash off the table as he grabbed the portable T.V. in front of him. "That's it! The Omega Line that I set up, and the only one who knows of it is…ZERO! YES! I KNEW YOU WERE STILL ALIVE!"

Back at the consulate, Zero continued his dramatic speech after fighting down a chill in his spine, "Here me Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong; the same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed, the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares."

At the Valley of the End, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Lord Taizo Kirihara observed Lelouch's comeback with somewhat stoic faces. _'So the war truly begins. Be careful Lelouch.' _Cornelia thought. Then she smirked, _'Go easy on poor Guilford.'_

Back in Pendragon, the Knights of the Rounds watched the speech with little reaction. "Man oh man, the Eleven's rebel leader popped back up with a vengeance." The blonde Knight of Three Gino Weinberg commented, "Right, Suzaku?" Suzaku, the Knight of Seven, only narrowed his eyes at the screen.

At the government palace, an aide turned to Guilford and reported, "Got it. The signal is coming from the Chinese Federation consulate."

Muttering began amongst the Glaston Knights, "Chinese Federation?"

"Has he defected?"

Then Guilford, looking at the screen, began to analyze the Black Knights' strategy, "They broke through our encirclement." _'But how? Wait..'_ "Of course! They stayed inside the fallen building. They made Babel Tower itself their pathway! But what about the Chinese Federation? Did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?"

Suzaku gave a steady glare at the figure on the screen. Gino came around and looped his arm around him, "C'mon. Zero's dead, isn't he?"

The Japanese knight growled, "Yes."

"So this guy's a fake. And whoever he is, if we just go over and storm the consulate…"

Suzaku interjected before the Gino finished that thought, "We'd be breaking our treaty with them, risking an international incedent."

Gino gave a closed eye smile, "He's saying that he's Zero and Zero killed our royals. That gives this equal status with the EU war."

The pink-haired Knight of Six, Anya Alstrem then gave her monotone, almost tired reply, "It's a slippery slope either way."

The Chinese General, Xingke, gave Zero an analyzing glance. _'Such cunning audacity is impressive.'_

Back at the government building, Guilford concluded, "It's Zero, the real one!"

In a laboratory in Dallas, Nina Einstein was staring at the screen with unmasked fear and simmering rage. Zero then continued, "I shall fight against all those who would abuse their power. Therefore once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!"

Xingke turned to the Eunuch General beside him, Gao Hai, and asked, "Are you certain of this? We still haven't received direct orders from the Empress."

Gao Hai's high pitched voice replied, "Are you dissatisfied with my decision?"

"No, never mind." Was the quick and clipped reply of the Chinese commander, not noticing Gao Hai's almost unseen blank look that signified being under a strong genjutsu.

At Ashford, Villetta Nu was watching Zero's message and was thinking, _'Terrorist's forming a nation?'_

Zero continued, "Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ!"

Rakshata laughed while Diethard was staring intently at the screen, "A nation consisting of just one room. That man is as amusing as ever!"

"Race, ideology, and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!" Zero cried out.

* * *

In front of the consulate, a Britannian unit was deterred by Xingke and the guards of the consulate. Suddenly, the Vincent from Babel Tower pulled up. "If you are a Britannian, you have been asked to leave. Or are you one of Zero's followers?"

The cockpit opened as Rolo stepped down, "I don't know. Which am I?"

Xingke became annoyed by the banter, "I am not terribly fond of riddles."

Chuckling rang out, "Yes, I am exactly the same way myself. But what I want to know is the truth. That's why I came here to kill Zero." Rolo finished as his right eye began to glow with the power of Geass.

All of a sudden, Rolo's cell phone rang. The guards began pointing their guns at the "student" but Rolo assured them, "It's just my cellphone, nothing else." He then answered it. "Hello?"

"Rolo? Are you okay?" came the frantic response of "Lelouch" from the other end. Rolo was shocked, "Lelouch?"

"Lelouch" dressed in his gym clothes, replied, "Thank heaven. I finally got you. You aren't hurt are you? You're somewhere safe right?"

Rolo was confused. _'What's going on here? Is the Zero making the speech a different person?'_ "Big brother, where are you right now?"

"Huh what are you talking about…"

Then Villetta took the phone from "Lelouch" and said, "Rolo, it's me."

"Ms. Villetta?"

"Lelouch came back to school and he's making up all the classes that he missed. You should get back here soon too."

Rolo's unsure voice answered, "Yes ma'am, I understand."

Xingke then said, "So are you finished with your phone call?"

Rolo looked up at the Chinese General, "My business here, is finished."

Kallen was watching the news of the Britannian reaction to Zero's return as the door slid open and closed, "You have the whole town jumping, Lelouch."

Lelouch took off the helmet and sighed, "Naturally." He then sat down on the couch, mentally exhausted from a full day's work. "I just created a nation and declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire at the same time. I think that would have the town jumping."

Suddenly someone barged in the room, "Hey Kozuki, can you tell Zero…" Urabe stopped as he looked upon Zero's face up close. His eyes widened in recognition as he first smirked, "Well, well, so it was you after all." Then his eyes widened again and he sat down and banged his head on the table, "Goddamn it! Why couldn't you wait just one more decade to do this?"

Lelouch and Kallen were just speechless. Kallen, for Urabe knowing Lelouch and Lelouch, for Urabe complaining that he was doing the rebellion too early. "Is there something wrong Urabe?"

Urabe looked up with fake tears coming down his face, "Now I owe Senba 2000 yen."

Looking at Lelouch's puzzled face, Urabe sheepishly chuckled and said, "Senba, Todoh, Kirihara, and I had a friendly bet that if you survived the invasion, how long would it take for you to finally launch your attack on Britannia."

Both Lelouch and Kallen sweatdropped, but Kallen then asked, "How do you know Lelouch?"

Urabe was a bit surprised, "He didn't tell you? We met at the Kururugi Shrine nine years ago when he and his little sister were banished from Britannia and sent to Japan as political hostages."

Kallen's eyes widened as Lelouch's face became clouded in anger, "I suspect that C.C. told you of my parentage, so I'll just tell you that my bastard of a father, the Emperor, basically sent us to Japan as a decoy. We were sent here to die, Kallen."

"That's why you are doing this?" Kallen realized.

Lelouch sighed, "It was at first. I then realized that another reason that Charles sent us here was to protect us from our mother's murderer. However, that plan got warped along the way. The real reason for all of this is that the Emperor is trying to divert attention away from what he is trying to do; his true plans. Right now, we are his pawns, distracting those who would become too nosy in his machinations, such as Schneizel, or myself."

Kallen's eyes widened as C.C. nodded, "So the Britannian emperor basically wanted you to come back? What is he planning that he doesn't want anyone to know about?"

Lelouch gave Kallen a kind smile, "You are beginning to discover the true purpose behind the Black Knights now. My father is planning to use something known as the Ragnarok Connection in order to make all of mankind equal by destroying what we perceive as 'god' or the collective unconsciousness. What this would do it reunite all humans, both living and dead, as a single will, incapable of lies and deceit, essentially creating a kinder and gentler world."

"Wait, so it would make us all equal?"

"In theory, yes. However, this may sound all fine and dandy, but it is actually not all sunshine and roses as it would appear to be. First, in order to unite the will humanity, humanity would need to…perish."

The red-head's eyes widened and Urabe's mouth dropped as Lelouch described the intricacies of the plan. "It would be the greatest crime in human history; the systematic murder of every living being on this planet. It would be a genocide on an unprecedented level in order to create a world stuck in the past; a world of memories. My father fails to see that humanity strives for the future. This plan would destroy what makes us human, our individuality."

He continued, "A long time ago, a man by the name of Uchiha Madara attempted a plan much like this one. He would fuse the nine great tailed beasts, the legendary Bijuu of old, together and recreate the terrible monster of which they once were part. He would become the host of this demon, the Juubi, or Ten-tails, would use its power to cast an illusion upon the Earth using the moon as an intermediary. With that, he would control the world and create peace through his illusion, the Infinite Tsukuyomi. This plan of his was called the Tsuki no Me, or the Moon's Eye plan. However, Madara's past, coupled with his sinister intentions and the fact that it would not be true peace and there would be no individuality, caused much of the world to reject the plan and fight against him. After a long war, Madara faced off against the foe that would defeat him, the legacy of his greatest enemies, the legacy of the will of the world, the one whose life was ruined by Madara the day he was born, the legendary Elemental Emperor and unofficial first emperor of Japan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

"So he did exist after all." Urabe sighed, after hearing the story.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes he did."

"So what now?" Kallen asked.

C.C. then spoke, "Marianne was in on the plan, but she began to have doubts. I think she tried to convince Charles, but V.V. murdered her before he completely began to rethink the plan. She's still in on it, but still reserves those same doubts. I would expect nothing less from Naruto's descendent."

Kallen gave Lelouch a skeptical look, "Wait, how could you, a Britannian Prince…"

"…be descended from Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Lelouch finished. "My grandmother on my mother's side was named Kushina. Her maiden name was Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was the 36th Kushina in the family. I only met her once while she was still alive, but while in her seventies, she looked like she was in her early forties. As she probably would have lived a very long time had V.V. not killed anyone even remotely associated with my mother. I mean, the little squirt killed the baker; the goddamn baker that my mother went to once a week for three fucking minutes."

C.C. snorted, "The brat was always a vengeful one."

The room remained silent as all of the information sunk in. Then the silence was broken by Kallen, "So now what?"

Lelouch sighed, "Now we wait for Guilford's move. I will return to Ashford in the meantime while my clone returns here to take my place."

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

At an opportune time, Lelouch and the blood clone switched places and used a hidden seal to trade memories. _'So they still have no recollection of Nunnally. They even manipulated the Student Council's memories. Bastards.'_

Meanwhile, an elevator descended down to a secret room underneath the school as Rolo walked into the control room. OSI agents were watching different monitors showing different parts of the school as Rolo came in. A few members were sitting at the conference table in the middle. "Even after the Babel Tower incident, Lelouch Lamperouge has shown no special changes."

"There are 180 cameras on campus as well as 47…sorry that's 48 observers. We have found no clues or information that could connect Lelouch with the destruction of Carthage's unit." Another agent reported.

Villetta continued, "Surveillance is perfect. He has no opportunity to use his Geass and if he was Zero, it would be odd that he would return to the school."

Rolo interrupted, "And what's the status of C.C.? Where is she?"

"If she is not in close proximity to Lelouch than the odds are very slim that she would be in the consulate."

"You mean that things are the same as they were before the incident. You've still no clue where C.C. is." Rolo sneered condescendingly, causing Villetta to narrow her eyes. She replied, "Those of us in the Office of Secret Intelligence will carry out our mission to capture her. People, continue observing the bait as you have been."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_**Some Battlefield, EU

* * *

**_

Sounds of machine guns and heavy artillery rang as Britannian Gloucesters tried to gain the high ground held by the Panzer-Hummels of the EU. The Britannians were struggling greatly as the EU frames basically took potshots at their enemies below. The EU commanders were celebrating their tentative victory when all of a sudden, the Lancelot appeared and brought new chaos to the front lines.

"The Lancelot!"

"Britannia's white death!"

"A Knight of the Round here on the front lines?"

Suzaku's voice then rang out, "Please surrender. You have no chance of winning. Anyone who throws his weapon down will not be shot."

Apparently, the Europeans did not wish to surrender as they fired upon the Lancelot. Suzaku sighed, "Then so be it." He rushed forward, delivering death upon his enemies.

On a battleship away from the battle, Earl Kanon Maldini expressed his concern about Prince Schneizel's decision, "Are you sure allowing Kururugi to do this is wise, your highness?"

The blonde Second Prince of Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia, looked out at the shore, "He is a Knight of the Round and directly reports to His Majesty. He has been elevated in rank and is to be admired. The world today is overflowing with despair. That's why he uses his sense of duty and humility as a compass to guide him through these dark times."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_**Timeskip, Underneath Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

After using his clones to create a false alarm and a genjutsu to send the OSI on a wild goose chase, Lelouch waited down in an empty control room for Rolo, who he expected to come. Suddenly, Rolo burst through the door, "What's his location?"

However, he was greeted by an empty room. "No one's here. Where are they?"

Then he heard the familiar click of a pistol pointing at his head. His eyes followed the pistol and landed on its owner, Lelouch. "It seems like they've gone looking for C.C."

Rolo then spoke, "I see then you really have awakened."

Not giving Lelouch the time to explain himself, Rolo used his Geass and froze Lelouch, then as he took the gun turned around, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised and shocked, Rolo immediately looked at Lelouch, whose Rinnegan was fully activated. "That won't work on me, Rolo."

Rolo's utterly shocked face and his previous intentions cause Lelouch to raise his hand quickly and hiss "Shinra Tensei."

The gun flies out of Rolo's hand as he is flung back by the force of the attack and is thrust into the chair at the head of the table. Lelouch takes a Kunai and sits down at the other side, sticking it into the table as he says, "No its not Geass nor any other version of it. It is genetic and no I am not telling you what it is yet."

Lelouch then smirks as Rolo calms down. "So what do you want?" Rolo asked.

The smirk disappears as Lelouch puts on a straight face. "You know, I never lost my memory. Charles' Geass failed to work and actually awakened this power. But enough about me, this is about you now, dear Rolo." Lelouch said, "You know, I truly hated you at first for even daring to replace my little sister, but then something happened which helped me understand you a little bit more, Rolo Lamperouge or should I say Rolo Haliburton. Of course I know that isn't your real name."

Lelouch then placed a file on the table. Rolo's eyes widened as he realized that it came from the Geass Order. "Yes, I was the one who broke in a couple of months ago. Your life does make an interesting read though. You received Geass at the age of 6. Your power is the Ward of Absolute Suspension which basically allows you to control a person's perception of time. Very useful power for being an assassin, which is what you are, correct?"

Rolo glared, "That is correct. What does that have to do with anything? All I want is…"

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked. "Is she what _you_ want, or what your little prick of a master wants? Of course you don't know that I know everything. I know about Ragnarok, about the Geass Order, and about V.V. I also know that you never truly had a childhood, being cruelly indoctrinated into the Geass Order."

Rolo became surprised at Lelouch's sudden change in tone. "Rolo, I don't hate you anymore due to the fact that you, just like Nunnally, are a victim of the cruelty of Britannia and just a tool to bring about Ragnarok. You were denied a family and a childhood and when this is all over, I will give that back to you. You, Nunnally, and me. We will have what was denied of us once again. Now will you help me Rolo?"

Rolo stared at Lelouch, looking for some sort of deception in those words, but he could not find them. He then said, "I'll think about it."

Lelouch only smiled. _"You're not going to go back on that promise Lelouch, are you?"_

'_No, Naruto. He, just like Nunnally, deserve to be happy in this world. Our peace will come; I swear it.'_

"_Truly you are my descendent, Lelouch vi Britannia." _Naruto remarked._  


* * *

_

_**Outside Chinese Consulate, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

Guilford got tired of waiting as the deadline came, "Elevens! The Zero you believed in has not appeared. It has all been a deception. I challenged him to a fair and honest duel and he has skulked away like a coward. Take aim."

All of the frames aimed their guns at the prisoners when a voice cried out, "Gee Guilford, you sure know how to kill a party."

All the attention turned to a black Gloucester with a golden lance and a black cape, however everyone's eyes were staring at Zero who was out of the cockpit. "Sorry if I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

* * *

_**End chapter.**_

_**Wow truly on a roll. NO ASKING ME WHEN THE NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT! **_

_**Also, I just needed to put a Kakashi excuse in there.

* * *

  
****Next Chapter: **_

_**Chapter 6: Asura**_


	6. Chapter 6: Asura

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.

* * *

**_

_**AN: Holy shit. I haven't written this frequently since back when I first started on this website. This and I will repeat, this is not a usual thing. I don't know how frequently I will update, but there might be a time in which I stop updating for a while so please bear with me. My updates will be sporadic and infrequent so, yeah. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Asura

* * *

**_

_**Outside Chinese Federation Consulate, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

Zero stood on in the cockpit of his Gloucester as he shamelessly explained his last minute arrival. "Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

This simple statement earned many sweatdrops from Britannians, Black Knights, and civilians alike with a facefault or two here and there.

Of course, Todoh and Senba chuckled at the ridiculous excuse while the rest of the prisoners either looked at Zero like he was crazy or just tried to hide their faces in sheer embarrassment at their leader's remark. In the consulate, C.C. was chuckling while Kallen, of course, sweatdropped, _'What kind of excuse was that?'_

Meanwhile, Guilford was neither laughing, enraged, nor feeling particularly awkward at the moment, unlike the soldiers around him. Of course, if it wasn't a serious matter, he would have found the comment amusing. But right now, "I see, you snuck up from behind!"

Zero chuckled, "Yes, but all kidding aside," His demeanor turned serious, "Those are not terrorist you are executing, they are the Black Knights; soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan."

"You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?"

Ohgi stared at the figure in awe, "Its Zero."

In the Vincent, Rolo muttered, "So you did show up."

Back outside, Zero remarked at Guilford's question, "Is that so hard, Lord Guilford?"

The T.V. announcer covering the scene reported, "It's Zero! Zero has come. What a reckless and foolhardy move!"

Lelouch snorted,_ 'You should get a better writer, wench.'_

"_Good job with the excuse, Lelouch." _His "associate" chuckled.

'_I learn from the best.'_

"_Hehehe. Now all you need is an issue of Icha Icha and read it in public and you'll become my old sensei."_

'_The pervert?'_

"_All of them were perverts, Lelouch. I'm talking about the lazy pervert, not the Super Pervert."_

'_Thanks for clarifying.' _

"_Anytime."_

Lelouch shook his head in amusement and turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. On the trailers, whispering was prevalent. "Zero?" Chiba asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Is it really him?"

"Of course it's really him. ZERO!" (Who do you think says this).

Lelouch smile faintly, _'Tamaki's as loud as always. Prison didn't dampen his spirit. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you guys before they moved you to an undisclosed location.'_

In the Chinese Federation, Kaguya, Diethard, Rakshata, and Sayoko were watching the scene. "See, I told you he would appear." Kaguya reassured.

Diethard continued, "Then lets proceed with the operational plan that we started last year."

"Assuming Zero can wiggle out of the tight squeeze he's gotten himself into." Rakshata said.

Diethard chuckled, "Sayoko, I would like you to begin to make the arrangements for our future."

At the OSI station under Ashford, Villetta became very edgy, "Where's Lelouch?"

"He's still with Rolo at the theater. They have been in there for the last half hour."

In the Valley of the End, Cornelia watched the standoff intensly. _'Lelouch, Guilford, be careful. Please don't do anything stupid.'_

Back at the consulate, Zero remarked, "It's been a while Lord Guilford. Why don't you come on out and we can talk about the good old days."

"Tempting as that invitation is, I'll stay where I am. We'll settle our past grudges from the inside of our knightmares."

Lelouch descended into the frame's cockpit and closed it, "How predictable of you. Very well, let's set some rules."

"Rules?"

"The rules of our duel. We'll settle this one on one."

Guilford smirked, "Very well. No one else will interfere with our combat."

"We'll each have one weapon."

"Agreed." Guilford threw away his rifle and other weaponry. He then twirled his lance expertly and then pointed it at the black Gloucester in front, "I choose this as my weapon!"

"And for mine, I shall borrow that shield." Lelouch simply stated. Naruto grinned in his mind, _"Oh I'm going to need some popcorn for this."_

Whispers of concern and confusion rang around the plaza. Guilford was mystified, "What? But that's…"

"It will do."

Rolo was concerned, "He's going into battle with a riot shield? Could he be…"

Todoh completed the thought, "…planning to kill himself?"

Lelouch grinned underneath the mask.

In the consulate, Xingke looked down upon the plaza with unveiled disappointment, "You disappoint me Zero."

A soldier from behind asked, "What shall we do?"

"He gave me a perfect opportunity to get rid of that parasite of a Eunuch. However, this is hardly a pledge of enduring harmony. If Zero proves to be incompetent, then we'll just use the Black Knights as our diplomatic tools."

Lelouch placed the lance on his back, away from being able to access it easily and grabbed the shield. He got into position, waiting for Guilford to make his move. Then he decided to ask Guilford a question, "I have a question for you Lord Guilford. What do you do when there is an evil that you cannot defeat using just means? Do you stain your hands in evil to defeat evil? Or do you stay righteously just even if it means surrendering to that evil?"

C.C. spoke, "In either case, evil remains."

Xingke smirked, "A paradox. Is it mainly wordplay?"

Cornelia smirked as well, "Sometimes in order to defeat a greater evil, one must commit evil. Stain your hands in the evil and repent later to make up for it. The evil that one stains their hands with is called a necessary evil."

Guilford, although somewhat shaken by the wordplay, gathered himself and charged, "In the name of Cornelia, I CHOOSE JUSTICE!"

Lelouch smirked, "I understand. In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil!"

Underneath the plaza, a man under a genjutsu began typing things out on a monitor. Then he pressed a button and shot himself in the head.

The ground began to rumble underneath their feet as the plaza began to tip. Guilford cried, "What the…?"

Panic began to ring out in the streets around the consulate as the plaza rose over the crowds.

On the trailers, Tamaki cried, "An earthquake."

Todoh then said, "This strategy is…"

"…the one from the Black Rebellion?" Rolo exclaimed.

As the Britannian armor crashed into each other and slid down the platform, Lelouch ordered, "Kallen! Charge in and take command!"

"Got it! Form up and remember that rescuing the prisoners has top priority!"

The Britannian frames crashed into each other as they piled where the platform met the consulate. Guilford used his slash harkens and his lance to steady himself as he looked at Zero's frame boarding down the slanting slope, "Disgraceful!"

One of the Glaston Knights shouted as Lelouch passed over him, "One on one my ass!"

Lelouch shouted back, "Oh please. I saw the snipers, Guilford. Besides fighting with you would have been a foolhardy move whether I won or lost," activating his doujutsu, "I mean, what would have happened if I won? So you're right, honorable duel my ass!"

Then he noticed the MCC baring down on one of the fallen Glaston Knights. After a moment of deliberation, Lelouch sighed, turned around and raised his hand as the knight shouted. He muttered "Bansho Ten'in." The knight, Bart L. Darlton, suddenly felt his frame be dragged out of the way of the incoming command center and into the hand of Zero's frame. Zero then dropped the knight unceremoniously and continued to the consulate with Rolo hot on his trail.

Guilford noticed the action and was completely confused, _'How did he do that? I didn't see any cords or wires or anything? And why would he save an enemy?'_

Xingke was impressed, "He used the very structure of their settlement against them?"

Lelouch knocked another Glaston Knight out of the way and immobilized him as Rolo chased him in the Vincent. _'Dammit! Why is he chasing me? I've got to use that technique, but I just hope no one sees.'_

Lelouch dropped something almost unnoticeable as he turned around and stopped, facing Rolo in his Vincent. Meanwhile, Rolo was unsure if he was doing the right thing by chasing Lelouch. He seemed sincere, but Rolo couldn't take that chance. Unfortunately, he received the warnings of a charging weapon, but was unable to move out of the way as he moved into the sniper's line of fire. The sniper was aiming for Zero, but well, I explained before.

Lelouch also noticed the shot and then mentally thought _'__Hiraishin no Jutsu_.'

There was no noise, no flash, no cloud of smoke that signified Lelouch's instantaneous arrival behind Rolo as he took the shot for him. Rolo was shocked as one of Lelouch's arms was shot off.

"But why?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch smiled faintly, "Because you're my little brother and you have suffered enough at their hands. The time we spent together was real. I told you that you, Nunnally, and I would be together in this as a family. Besides, when we find her, I don't think she'll mind having another sibling to love."

Rolo had tears coming out of his eyes as he heard Lelouch's words. He heard the sincerity in them, the pain in them.

Lelouch meanwhile continued to smile as he and Rolo moved into the consulate. _"You better keep that promise to him Lelouch."_

'_I have no intention not to. He deserves a better life.'

* * *

_

Shouts of joy rang true throughout the Chinese Consulate as friends and comrades came together once again. Kallen teared up as she hugged Ohgi and greeted Todoh and the others. Urabe came up from behind and saluted before grinning and hugging Asahina, who was trying to get him off.

Meanwhile, Tamaki asked, "Who is in the new frame?"

Kallen shook her head, "It was an enemy frame, but it just saved Zero. So I don't know who it is in there."

In the Vincent, Rolo was staring at C.C. with wide eyes, but then began to calm down as he realized that Lelouch was right. He didn't belong with Britannia and he belonged right beside his brother.

At Ashford, a lone figure stood at the gates holding a briefcase. He was wearing an Ashford uniform as the moonlight shown over his face to reveal Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

_**Chinese Consulate, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

Everyone was celebrating their freedom by throwing their prisoner's clothing into the air while C.C., Kallen, and Lelouch were meeting inside an office. "What about that knightmare? The one that saved Zero?"

C.C. answered, "It escaped using a route Xingke gave us."

Lelouch perked an eyebrow, "Xingke?"

Kallen responded, "That Chinese guy I was telling you about."

"I see. Then I'll be sure to make use of that route as well."

Urabe then walked as Kallen asked, "Was it the same pilot from Babel Tower?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you his name. Not yet at least. Let's just say that he is loyal to our cause." Lelouch said.

Kallen, although not happy with it, let it go. "Do you still want me to be captain of Zero's personal squad like before?"

"Yes. I'm counting on you."

Kallen got up and turned to walk out, "Then I'll consider it roger and out." With that she left the room as Lelouch began to change into his costume, barring the cloak. He instead chose another more identifiable cloak.

Placing the mask on his head, he walked out with a black cloak draped over one shoulder; a black cloak that had a red cloud printed upon it.

* * *

As Lelouch walked out, someone shouted, "It's Zero!"

Excited chatter broke out among the Black Knights as Nagisa Chiba began to yell, "Hold it! Hold it!"

The crowd began to quiet down and Chiba and Asahina came to the foreground. "While we appreciate you rescuing us Zero, we wouldn't have been captured if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did."

Asahina added, "Don't you owe us an explination?"

"What happened? We deserve to know."

Lelouch looked out among the concerned crowd with an indiscernible look on his face, "Everything is for victory over Britannia."

The crowd hung on those words as Tamaki asked, "And?"

"That is all."

Shock and some outrage pervaded the Black Knights. "That's it? No apologies? No excuses?"

Before Todoh had the chance to shout, Zero raised his hand to silence the crowd, "Fine then. You wish to know? Well, while the battle was going on, I was blindsided and attacked by a mentally unstable Orange in an experimental frame that matched his nickname."

This comment garnered a few laughs as Zero continued, "The Gawain was too evenly matched with Gottwald's machine and if you add the fact that he was utterly insane at this point, I had my hands quite full. He drove me away from the battle and over the bay and I was forced to enact a Scorched Earth policy, driving the Gawain into his machine and bailing into the bay. I was stranded on Kamine Island, but I was unfortunately visited upon by an emotionally compromised Suzaku Kururugi, who proceeded to capture me and drag me to Britannia." Lelouch then placed the black cloak that was decorated with red clouds around him, which made some of the Black Knights' eyes widen in recognition, "Fortunately, I was able to break out and have been wreaking havoc and rescuing prisoners ever since. Does that satisfy you?"

Chiba, obviously not expecting a lengthy explanation, nodded as cheers of "ZERO! ZERO!" rang out amongst the knights. Lelouch then turned to Todoh and Senba, "Todoh, Senba, Urabe, we need to talk in a more private setting.

Curious as to what Zero wanted and why Urabe was fidgeting like a child, Todoh and Senba allowed themselves to be led into an office where Kallen and C.C. were waiting. Lelouch then said, "I told them most of what happened, but not all of it. You two are the only ones right now that I can tell the entire story to. Suffice it to say, it will be very complicated and long so I would advise you to keep an open mind."

Now really curious as to what was going on, Todoh and Senba sat down as Zero removed his mask to reveal the face of Lelouch. Both Todoh and Senba immediately recognized him as their eyes widened in shock and they gaped at their leader's true face. Then Senba smirked, looked to Urabe, and held out his hand, which led to the blue haired pilot to start muttering and cursing up a storm as he handed Senba money.

Lelouch then decided that it was time to show everything, so he activated his eyes, which caused Todoh to start sputtering incoherently in shock and Senba to grab his heart and faint.

Lelouch scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lelouch stared in shock as Suzaku introduced himself to the class as a returning student. _"He wants to keep a closer eye on you."_

'_No shit Sherlock.'_ Villetta calmed all of the muttering and whispering and said, "Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to Area 11. Suzaku, why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch."

"Yes ma'am."

Lelouch's thoughts wandered back to the successful meeting he had with Todoh and Senba the previous night as he felt a phantom pain in his nether regions where Todoh punched him after finding out about Katase. _"Kami Lelouch, for the rest of the conversation you sounded like a four year old."_

Lelouch ignored the comment as Suzaku took a moment to give Lelouch a look. Their minds again wandered back to better times. _'Suzaku, you were my best friend.'_

'_But war tore us apart.' _Suzaku thought.

'_Now, we're enemies. You made the greatest mistake of your life Suzaku. You turned your back on your people and betrayed your best friend. I wonder, are your means any different from mine?'_

Lelouch put on a smile, "It's been a while, Suzaku."

* * *

After Lelouch spoke with Nunnally and got Suzaku off his tail, Lelouch had his head in his hands. _'So that's it isn't it? He knows. He knows I came back. He would make me fight Nunnally. Of course.' _

"_That was a pretty low blow that Suzaku dealt you."_

'_I know. I never expected it of him.'_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

'_I'm going to get Nunnally. Then…'_

Naruto sighed, _"If you fail to get Nunnally, what then?"_

'_I won't.'_

"_I wouldn't be so sure. I don't think you have convinced Kururugi as of yet. I think that he will take Nunnally right out from under you."_

Lelouch mentally sighed, _'If that happens, then I will have to just come out with it to Suzaku and pray he doesn't do anything too stupid.'

* * *

_

_**End Chapter

* * *

**_

_**(AN: Yeah I know I am skipping a lot and have been going a little half-assed, but I think that this stuff that I am skipping will be same as canon. It will begin to change later on.)**_

_**Guys, it's been fun and I have gotten this story from two chapters to six in three days, which is amazing for me to accomplish. However, I have kind of lost some steam during this chapter and I skipped too much. College is also beginning to catch up with me because I had a weekend with nothing to do, I was able to get this far. I don't know when I am going to update so don't ask, but I will try to do it as soon as I can. I am not discontinuing nor am I going on hiatus. The next chapter is going to be slow going. That's it.

* * *

**_

_**Next Chapter: **_

_**Chapter 7: Naraka**_


	7. Chapter 7: Naraka:Redone

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: Yeah, about that last note. Well, I thought for a little bit and got my muse back so lets get it started.**_

* * *

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Naraka**_

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

"_Lelouch, I know it might not be the best time to say this, but my sense of tact has always been faulty. I told you so." _Lelouch's compatriot stated.

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he walked out of the classroom. _'You don't have to rub it in.'_

"_Just remember what Euphemia told you yesterday. Don't worry about it."_

'_My little sister is being sent here to be Charles' tool. OF COURSE I'M WORRYING ABOUT IT!'_

"_Take a chill pill man. It's not that bad. Don't let this get to you. Keep on trucking."_

'_Ok, you can stop now.'_

"_Cool your jets. Let your ramen cool down."_

'_ALRIGHT I GET IT. SHUT UP!'_

* * *

'_The world Nunnally has chosen, leaves me…leaves Zero standing in the way.' _

"_Do you honestly think that, Lelouch?" _ Naruto replied. _"With all that you are trying to accomplish, don't you think it is a bit selfish for you to believe that you have done…no are doing this all for your sister? You are forgetting your purpose Lelouch."_

Lelouch's eyes widened, _'You're right. This wasn't just for Nunnally's sake. This is for the entire world. But you of all people know that I can't fight Nunnally.'_

"_This really is a clusterfuck, ain't it?"_

'_Story of my life.'_

* * *

"It says this temple was built a thousand years ago!" Shirley mentioned enthusiastically while glancing at a brochure.

Rivalz, not particularly caring, as he shuffled through a box, "That's great. Listen, have you seen the water pistols? I got one for everyone but I can't find them."

Rolo walks in and asks Milly, who is also searching through a box, "Hey, what's all this stuff prez?"

"Oh, some nets, candles, fireworks, wigs, and a tambourine!"

"Uh, so is that for our class trip?"

Milly flexes her arm, "Just leave it to me! This will be my second time you know."

"Uh, right." Rolo utters sheepishly. He then turns towards Lelouch, who is bent over the computer and frowns. Everyone catches this and looks towards Lelouch. Shirley askes, "Hey, what's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch, who was ending his internal conversation with his ancestor, turns towards his friends. "You seem sort of down."

Rivalz inputs, "Can't sleep because you know how much fun the trip will be?"

Lelouch gives a sheepish, closed-eyed fake smile, "Yeah, you're correct. I am excited about it."

"_Smooth move there tiger."_

'_Shut it.'_

Shirley giggles, "Aw Lulu, you're just like a little boy."

Lelouch gives a small smile at that.

"_Ah, young love. Can someone say CRA for me?"_

'_CRA?'_

Naruto, snickering quietly, explains, _"The CRA, or Clan Restoration Act was a universal law back in my time. Anyone with a bloodline who is the only or one of the only members of his/her clan is obligated to have multiple spouses/concubines. My descendent, I'm so proud of you."_

'_I will not have…'_

"_Face it, Lelouch. You like that Kallen girl and this Shirley girl, even though you still have to work things out with her. Then there's that childhood friend of yours…"_

'_Milly?'_

"_The other one. The one with the black hair…"_

'_Oh come on, she doesn't even know that I'm alive. And I rather it stay that way, no matter how much I hate myself for doing it.'_

"_I can't wait for her to see her punt you in the balls for keeping this from her. Then she's probably going to get down and…"_

'_Shut up you perverted dobe!'_

"_Ohoho, really original. Like I haven't been called a dobe before, teme."_

'_Dobe.'_

"_Teme."_

"Lelouch?"

He was brought out of his internal verbal fisticuffs by Shirley, who was giving him a worried glance. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…" He was interrupted by an announcement to go to the gymnasium in order to hear Nunnally's inauguration speech.

* * *

"_How do you do everyone? I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the Royal Family, 87__th__ in line to the Imperial Throne. Due to the tragic, untimely demise of Viceroy Calares, I will be assuming the position in his stead."_

"She's so young."

"Well, she's a member of the Imperial family."

"_I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk, so I hope you can excuse me. I realize that it is unexpected, but I would like you all to cooperate with me on this."_

Then, the statement that shook the world.

* * *

"_As viceroy, I would like to re-establish the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."_

One noble cried out, "That's absurd!"

Another, "I can't believe she would even mention the name."

* * *

At this Lelouch's eyes widened in shock.

"_Uh, that's not good." _Naruto so eloquently put it.

* * *

_**Order of the Black Knights Safehouse, Valley of the End, Area 11**_

* * *

The members of the Six Houses of Kyoto, Cornelia, and Euphemia watch the television with relative shock as Nunnally announced her plans for the SAZ. Euphemia, while proud, also remembered what she and Lelouch were forced to do during the previous attempt at such an endeavor and promptly looked down at her lap in contemplation.

"I really hope this doesn't turn out like the last attempt."

"Euphie, Kururugi would never let it happen again. Besides, I think that VV is occupied with other matters at the moment. Lelouch will see to that." Cornelia, witnessing her sister's distress, smiled reassuringly, "I just pray that Lelouch won't do anything stupid to compromise himself."

Taizo Kirihara, quietly witnessing the close sisterly moment, interrupted, "As per your reintroduction and redemption Princess Euphemia, Lelouch's man on the inside was able to secure the object of your _public_ vindication."

Both sisters turned to the bald, rather old man with questioning glances as the Kirihara smirked and raised a small bottle of clear liquid. "This is Potassium Amobarbital. It was very difficult to acquire due to the secrecy that Britannia puts into its creation." **(AN: Amobarbital is a real truth/mind control drug. I just added the Potassium to make it sound more sophisticated. I don't own Barbiturates, for that privilege belongs to Bayer. Didn't know that one now did you? Rest in peace Judy Garland and Marilyn Monroe.) **

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "It's a Barbiturate? That would mean that you are implying…"

Kirihara's smirk widened, "It's a mind control substance developed by OSI's R and D department. Your story is that political opponents spiked your drink with this and forced you to undergo the massacre to not only bump off the Japanese people, but also to discredit you. We'll work from that."

"That's pretty believable actually. People would buy it."

"That's the point."

Euphemia looked back at the television at Nunnally's resolute face, "Be safe Nunnally and make sure that idiot is watching over you."

* * *

_**Area 11**_

* * *

"_In the special zone, Britannians and Numbers would have equal status. Elevens will be able to safely call themselves Japanese once again."_

Muttering began amongst the Japanese, "She just said Japanese."

"Are they trying to trick us?"

A woman input, "She has Suzaku Kururugi."

"He's Japanese, so he should be on our side."

Another woman snarled, "Princess Massacre's knight."

"He's the traitor that shot Zero!"

* * *

_**Black Knights Tanker, Yokosuka Harbor**_

* * *

"_Although a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the Special Zone, I do not believe that the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake. We need…a gentler world. And those of you in the Black Knights I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone."_

Kallen's eyes widened, "What?"

"Not again!" Tamaki cried.

Ohgi growled, "Never again."

* * *

_**Ashford Academy**_

* * *

Lelouch stared at the image of his sister with a mixture of pride in his sister's strength, but sadness in the fact that she would become his enemy. Then his eyes hardened as he stared at his rather thunderstruck former best friend on Nunnally's left. Determination to bring about the gentle world that not only Nunnally would want, but the world would want, rose in his mind. _'Nunnally, forgive me, but I will not stand with you this time. You no longer need me to protect you, however you also need to learn that while noble, your methods will not work. I will get you back little sister. I swear it.'_

"_If both sides are willing to step forward and admit to the mistakes that we've made, then we can take the first positive steps to setting things right. I believe this with all my heart."_

* * *

_**Government Building, Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

After the speech, Suzaku was walking Nunnally down the hall. "You surprised me Nunnally. You're trying to create the Japan Special Zone again."

Sounding unsure, Nunnally asked, "Suzaku, what Euphie tried to do, I mean before the disaster happened, wasn't wrong, was it?"

Gripping the chair tightly, he replied, "No, I can assure you it wasn't Euphie who was wrong."

Nunnally sighed.

Then a soft voice said, "Nunnally, Euphie would be proud of you. I'm sure of it."

Suzaku and Nunnally turned towards the source of the voice. Suzaku, surprised at her arrival, cried out, "Amaya! I didn't know His Majesty was sending you."

The Knight of Eight, Amaya Avalon, had long black and white-streaked hair that was once pure jet black, wore a red cloak on top of her Rounds uniform, had deep green eyes with a bit of receding coldness in them, showing that she was getting over the loss of her best friend and secret crush, Lelouch.

The Knight of Eight smirked, "I'm here to help you apprehend Zero. Do not worry. Zero won't stand a chance against us." Her right eye flashed with the sigil of Geass, much to Suzaku's shock, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

_**Outside Area 11**_

* * *

'_Nunnally may have realized that I lied to her. Even so, she says she wants to carry on Euphie's wishes. And for that I'll…' _

Suzaku's inner monologue was interrupted by an elbow from Amaya, "Hey, you're spacing out. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

Suzaku turned towards the front of the bridge.

* * *

_**Black Knights Tanker**_

* * *

"It makes no difference to me if he doesn't come back here. The only thing that matters to me is that he remains alive. Although that may no longer be much of a concern to me, as he may be the one to grant my wish." CC spoke, seemingly to no one.

"Yes, he certainly has those eyes. Even I don't know what he is truly capable of, although I suspect you do."

Slience.

She smirked, "Yes he certainly is a player."

Sharp intake of breath.

CC, blushing, stammered, "Wha-wha-what are you talking about? I am not!"

Silence.

"That is none of your business. Though I suppose this makes your job easier. Anyway, I am wondering about his decision about what happened. The easiest choice is to stop being Zero. He once said that Zero exists for Nunnally's sake. However, I don't think that is the choice he'll make. If he is the next coming of Naruto, the next reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths, I fully doubt that he would give up on the Black Knights."

Slience.

CC chuckled, "Yes, quite the romantic story, Marianne."

"Talking to my mother?"

CC jumped out of her seat in surprise. Turning around, she saw a smirking Lelouch, "You know you can just speak to her in your head, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were speaking to my mother? That my mother is somehow alive? Well, I may have lost the ability to use my Geass upon gaining the Rinnegan, but I still have an odd connection to the World of C. Possibly, it is a remnant of my Geass, but I heard my mother's voice talking to you. And the fact that I know that mother is still somewhat involved in the Ragnarok Connection helped me make that guess."

CC's face betrayed no emotion, but on the inside she was somewhat shocked that he knew. "By the way," Lelouch said, "Naruto and I have the same connection. So, try to keep your conversations more internalized. Tell mother I said hi." And he poofed away.

CC muttered, "Damn shinobi."

* * *

_**Secret Workshop, Namikaze-Uzumaki Library a.k.a. "The Vault", Ruins of Konohagakure no Sato, Area 11**_

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the Hokage Monument lies "The Vault," the secret library of the Namikaze-Uzumaki established by Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina after the fall of the Great Library of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Under the reign of the Rokudaime Hokage, Elemental Emperor, and Second God Sage of Shinobi Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, it became a repository for shinobi knowledge from every nation and village. Hundreds of thousands of Jutsu scrolls, medical equipment, Sealing Codexes, former experiments, millions of weapons, miles upon miles of literature, piles of currency, heaps of art, and thousands of tapestries depicting the history of the rise and fall of the Elemental age of Japan all piled into this subterranean labyrinth filled with booby traps, Genjutsu seals, dead ends, rabid penguins, and an angry thousand year old ostrich named Condor **(AN: Look this up on Narutopedia. There really is a ninja ostrich named Condor in Naruto)** that beats the living shit out of intruders.

Lelouch bent over the table in a dimly lit room in the library, tinkering with his new project: a new Zero suit. Unlike his original costume, he actually was trying to create one that could be more combat oriented. Built in kunai and shuriken holsters, a hidden kunai mechanism, lightweight heavy titanium-reinforced Kevlar armor to protect even against armor piercing rounds, a Fūinjutsu-based waste disposal system (don't make me explain this), and two clips on the back for a long weapon, either a shakujo, or a triple-bladed red scythe (Hidan's scythe. I just think it is f-ing awesome). Basically, it looked like a mixture of the armor of Batman and the Sage of the Six Paths. On the back of the suit, there are two metal discs that bore the symbols of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, along with the emblem of the Black Knights integrated in them as well. He stood up and stretched as he stared down at his masterpiece. As he was going over the finishing touches, he received a call. Sighing, he picked up the phone.

"This better be good."

Kallen's voice came over the receiver.

"_We're in trouble."_

"Let me make a call and I'll be there as soon as possible."

The call ended as Lelouch scrolled through the menu on his mobile phone. Finding the name he was looking for, he pressed send.

"Yeah, it's me. Sortie the Vincent and meet me at these coordinates."

* * *

_**Government Building, Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

"_Tell me Nunnally, why would you request this?" Emperor Charles zi Britannia's voice boomed over the speakers, "Why did you want to become Viceroy of Area 11 after learning that Zero had returned?"_

"Because my entire life I lived under the protection of my big brother, Lelouch. I may not know where he is at this moment, but I am sure he is watching over me at every turn." Nunnally answered simply and directly. "Therefore, I do not want to make an embarrassing decision as Viceroy while he is looking over my shoulder."

* * *

_**Black Knights Tanker**_

* * *

Suzaku's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. _"This is the Britannian Military! Your ships registry and stated course are erroneous! Heave to at once!"_

Then a female voice, soft yet commanding was heard, _"We will now conduct a forced inspection! Everyone on board is to disarm and line up on the deck. You have 10 minutes to comply with our order!"_

Kallen rushed to the bridge, "They found us?"

Todoh turned towards her, "It appears so."

"Where is Zero?"

"He said he would be here."

* * *

_**HMS Hollister**_

* * *

Amaya watch the clock tick down to the deadline for the Black Knights' surrender. As soon as the 10 minutes were up, she gave a slight frown and turned to Suzaku. "It's time."

Suzaku closed his eyes. "Commence firing."

A barrage of ship-to-ship artillery fire launched from the large Britannian Fleet at the tanker in the distance.

Todoh, watching the Britannians attack, commenced the plan. "Here it comes! Blow the tanker! That'll scramble the sonar. 30 degrees down trim! Engines crash dive!"

"Engine noise confirmed. It sounds like submersibles."

He turned to the comms, "Any response from Zero yet?"

"Still no response…wait we're getting something."

The tanker exploded as the hidden sub launched underwater. Then crackling noise over the speakers, "Todoh, Q1, are you guys ok?"

Breaths of relief and cheers rang out throughout the sub as they heard Zero's voice. "What are your orders?"

"40 degrees down trim. Crash dive. Proceed to point L14 and arm torpedoes. Set the detonation timers for 30 seconds. Fire on my mark. Hopefully, it won't have to come to that."

Todoh, among others, was a little mystified by that comment, "Why is that, Zero?"

"I believe it is time to show Britannia the true power of the maelstrom of waves and wind. I'm coming. ETA 2 minutes."

Chiba and Kallen turned to Todoh, curious as to what that meant, "What did he mean by that?"

Todoh grinned, much to the ladies shock, "All I know is I feel really sorry for the Brits now."

Meanwhile on the Britannian vessel, Suzaku and Amaya were calm as they witnessed the tanker explode. "We'll assume they're trying to escape underwater. Sortie the Portmans."

Amaya, not one to be left out, ordered, "Fire ASROCS."

Anti-Submarine missiles launched from the decks of the Britannian vessels and crashed into the water, exploding upon reaching a certain depth. The shockwaves from each explosion caused leaks in the sub, but not enough to cause significant damage.

"Encircle the area around Point Theta. We'll smoke the enemy out!" A Portman commander said.

Amaya smiled and turned to a dour-faced Suzaku. "Well, we've got them trapped and now they are cornered. Although an animal is most dangerous when cornered, they only have a few claws to fight back with and they are not sharp enough to truly hurt badly. Let's wrap this up and go home."

Suzaku, not so sure, was about to remind Amaya about who they were dealing with when an officer announced, "Lord Kururugi. Lady Avalon. The meteorological service has just detected a storm forming a mile to the east of us."

Amaya, not particularly concerned, said, "It's probably nothing to worry about."

"But ma'am, it formed out of nowhere and there were no indications of a weather event forming anywhere near here."

Before either of the Rounds could comment on that, another officer said, "Sir, I'm picking up an unidentified object coming towards us rather fast."

"What is it?"

The officer looked befuddled, "I am not certain. But I know for a fact that whatever this object is, the storm is following it."

Amaya and Suzaku looked at each other with growing concern. Then Suzaku made the decision, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this operation wrapped up so we can get out of here before the storm arrives."

* * *

(Enter Zero. This will be an instance in which Lelouch uses jutsu and ninja techniques to utterly decimate a Britannian Fleet. I know many of you are saying, "Well, it's about damn time." Well, enjoy. I'm not good at battle scenes, but I'll try my best.)

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Rolo said uncertainly as he followed Lelouch.

"Relax Rolo. You're about to see something truly amazing. Sit back and enjoy."

Of course, the "Unidentified Object" was Zero, using his massive chakra reserves and the water walking ability to speed across the ocean faster than any boat known to man; his cape nearly perfectly horizontal.

"_I like the storm. It's good to see you using my _Araton_ bloodline expansion for this."_

'_I thought it would be good to make an entrance. Storms are a good indicator of godly power at work.'_

Naruto smirked_, "You should have seen that old fence sitter Onoki's and the Yondaime Raikage's faces when I told them about this_ _ability. They nearly soiled themselves in fear and awe. Madara certainly did."_

'_I'll bet.'_

"_Now Lelouch, prove to me you are an Uzumaki-Namikaze. Prove that you are worthy of those eyes. Prove that you will bring a gentler world with your power. Show these Britannian barbarians the power of our blood. Show them the power of the Six Paths. SHOW THEM THE POWER OF A GOD!"_

Silence reigned in Lelouch's head until, _'You've been waiting to do that for a long time, haven't you?'_

"_Fuck yea. It's good to get it off my chest."_

Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes and activated his Rinnegan. Then he uttered the following words.

"Know pain."

* * *

The wind picked up rapidly around the Britannian fleet as the storm descended upon them and intensified. However, many ignored the obvious sign that something would go terribly wrong as they were too preoccupied with the prospect of apprehending the Black Knights.

In the sub, shockwaves continued to rock the ship.

"We're all gonna die!" As Tamaki so eloquently put it. Then Zero's voice came on the radio. "Launch anchors and hunker down. This is gonna be a rough ride."

Meanwhile, Amaya and Suzaku boarded their respective Knightmares, the Lancelot Conquista and the Guinevere, and launched from the deck of the _Hollister_. **(The Guinevere is a black, purple, and gold version of a mixture of the Lancelot Club and the Vincent that Rolo uses. Armament is similar to a Vincent. I would like to see if anyone can make an illustration of the Guinevere. Winner receives a cookie and a special mention in my story.)**Suzaku ordered, "Continue depth charge drop and surround them. Amaya and I will capture them ourselves if we have to."

"_Suzaku, this storm is becoming more powerful by the minute. Visibility is decreasing and the wind is exceeding 40 knots. The situation is beginning to get dangerous."_

"Amaya, we've almost captured the Black Knights. It won't be long now. We'll head for port as soon as we are done."

He heard a sign over the radio, _"Alright, it's your call. Let's just hope this storm doesn't…wait I'm picking up an object moving in from the east."_

Suzaku, now more alert asked, "Well, what is it?"

The radio was silent for a few seconds before crackling to life, _"I'm not sure. I think it's a person, but that can't be possible. He seems to be…skating on the water or something."_

At this point, Suzaku was truly confused and about to ask Amaya to clarify her observation when he heard a massive explosion come from the far right of the fleet, followed by a frantic distress call, _"Lord Kururugi! This is the Repulse! We just lost the Cheshire! I repeat we just lost the Cheshire!"_

Amaya yelled, "What happened!"

The operator yelled, _"It was like god himself sunk it! A bolt of lightning just came down and struck it, causing it to explode! This storm is becoming too...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Static appeared on the channel as Suzaku witnessed another lightning bolt hit the _Repulse_. As his face grew more horrified, he heard a fell, yet familiar voice upon the air. _"Know pain."_

"Zero."

* * *

"Raiton: Dai Kaminari no Jutsu!" Lelouch swung his arm down as another bolt struck the second ship. He then surrounded his hand with electricity for his masterpiece.

Suzaku and Amaya began to see the lightning flash across the sky and converge at one point in which a massive ball of electricity was being formed.

Todoh, Ohgi, CC, Kallen, Chiba, and Tamaki watched as the ball got brighter with widened eyes.

Lelouch, smirking up a storm (pun most definitely not intended), said, "Let this thunder herald your end."

Swinging his arm down, Lelouch calmly said the name of the technique.

* * *

_**Raiton: Kamishini no Yari**_

_**ライトン**__**:**__**神殺槍**_

_**Lightning Release: God-Killing Spear :**_ (an original jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that is almost identical to the damage caused by the Kirin, but this was created first. If you want to see the potential of this technique, look up Sasuke Uchiha's Kirin jutsu on Youtube. This is a semi-original jutsu made by moi, but anyone is free to use it so long as they site me.)

* * *

Before everyone's eyes, the ball of electricity released a massive spear-shaped bolt that streaked down and struck the _HMS Hollister _dead on. Then came the massive explosion as the carrier and the four destroyers in the immediate vicinity were utterly vaporized along with their crews. A massive shockwave capsized five vessels and blew the Guinevere and Lancelot Conquista like leaves in the wind.

As shock utterly crippled the people on board the sub, Zero came back, "Fire all torpedoes dead ahead!"

Snapping out of their shock, Tamaki exclaimed, "Straight in front of us?"

Ohgi said, "There's no enemy there!"

However, it was Kaguya Sumeragi who made the choice. "Let's try firing them. What other choice do we have? We've got to trust him!"

Todoh contemplated the order for a moment, and then made his decision. "Launch all torpedoes straight ahead!"

They struck bottom beneath a large tank of some sort and exploded. "Everyone hang on!" Lelouch cried as everyone braced for shock. A massive amount of bubbles began to stream out of the crumbling ocean floor and cause the Portmans to lose their buoyancy and crash into one another.

Rakshata, noticing the phenomenon, chuckled, "Oh I see. That's Methane hydrate."

Suzaku, who was floating above the water recovering from shock, heard a frantic call from the Portmans below, "_Sir Kururugi! Bubbles! AAAAAHHHH!"_

Amaya screamed, "WHAT THE…?"

The gas rose to the surface causing mass panic on the remaining ships.

"HELM!"

"IT'S NO GOOD! WE'RE CAPSIZING!"

As Suzaku stared at his display, he saw the ships not devastated by the storm before capsizing and becoming red on his monitor.

"How could…" Amaya started.

"They caused giant bubbles to rise from the sea floor?" Suzaku rhetorically asked.

Then two Knightmares arrived out of the clearing sky, "Suzaku, Amaya, look at this. This is beyond calling for reinforcements."

Gino Weinberg in his Tristan, ordered, "Take remaining units and go after the Black Knights."

Lelouch leaped off the water and into the hands of Rolo's Vincent.

A call came out. _"It's Zero! Zero is headed straight for me!"_

Kaguya squealed, "Master Zero!"

Amaya couldn't help but stare at the audacious terrorist and not be reminded of her best friend. _'This guy is as bold as he was. Lelouch, I wish you were here to take this guy down.'_

Suzaku, however, was livid. "So this…THIS IS YOUR ANSWER TO ME?" Of course ignoring the fact that Zero utterly decimated many ships with his bare hands, although they didn't really see that, he raise his VARIS at the approaching Knightmare. Gino, whose observational skills were always a bit above par, noticed, "Hey doesn't his get up seem a bit more buff?"

Not really bothering to answer that at the moment, Suzaku angrily stared at Zero as he approached.

"_Don't shoot!"_

This surprised Suzaku. _"Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders."_

"What?"

Lelouch stood up, "I hereby accept the offer extended by Viceroy Nunnally. Yes, I will join the Japan Special Zone."

Suzaku couldn't believe his ears, nor could Amaya or the rest of the Black Knights for that matter.

"He wouldn't!"

"Is Zero surrendering to them?"

Todoh was about to cry out when he remembered that this was _Lelouch_ they were dealing with. So he wisely kept silent, knowing there was some sort of ulterior motive.

Suzaku asked quietly, "Are you serious?"

"ZERO ORDERS YOU! ALL BLACK KNIGHTS WILL PARTICIPATE WILLINGLY IN THE SPECIAL ZONE!"

Suzaku, still angered by Zero's presence, "So you've agreed to the Special Zone. That does not wash away the blood that is on your hands!"

"Suzaku," Amaya called. "I know Amaya, we've got to pull back this time."

* * *

"Join the Specially Administrated Zone? What is he thinking?"

Chiba snarked, "Who knows."

Todoh, still not entirely convinced of what was going on, whispered to Ohgi, "Ohgi, if Zero is making decisions that are not in the best interests of the Japanese people, although unlikely that is, then…"

"Are you saying…"

Then the door slid open and Zero entered, receiving heavy glares and questioning glances from many of the people in the room.

"_Whoa. Tough crowd."_

'_You said it perfectly Naruto.'_

Kallen started, "Zero, listen…"

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya squealed as she ran and hugged a very befuddled Lelouch. "How could you keep your new wife waiting?"

"_Lolicon."_

'_I knew you would have a field day with this. Damn it Naruto I'm not a lolicon.'_

"_I'm sorry. I don't know how to speak lolicon. Can you get me a translator?"_

'_I despise you with great intensity.'_

Lelouch could feel Naruto's sinister smile from the afterlife._ "Aw, you're breaking my heart."_

'_Let it stay broken.'_

Being civil, Lelouch stated, "Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you are well and as lively as ever."

"And I see you're still surprising everyone as you always do, offering to join the Special Zone. No one expected that at all!"

"_She is one perceptive little brat, ain't she, lolicon."_

'_I sincerely hope you are in the deepest bowels of hell right now.'_

"Yeah what was that all about?"

"He's just bluffing to lure the Britannians in and nail 'em."

Zero, somewhat disgusted by the comment, spat, "Fighting and more fighting and then what?"

That threw everyone for a loop, "What?"

"Are you saying that we should dance with them?"

Ohgi input, "We fight because we must, unless you know some other way to do this."

Lelouch, ever so brilliant, replied, "I may have."

At this point, they began to really listen to what Zero had to say. Todoh, who was somewhat feeling mutinous at the moment, then realized, "You're not surrendering at all, nor actually joining the Special Zone, are you?"

"Nope. And neither are any of you. I just needed it to sound convincing enough."

At that, everyone sighed in semi relief, then Ohgi asked, "So what's your plan?"

Todoh could feel Lelouch's Cheshire Cat smile from behind his mask as he said, "Kallen, I need you to come with me on an errand."

Then he added finally, "And we, are going to turn Britannian Law into our greatest ally."

Everyone couldn't help but feel a little sorry for poor Kururugi after hearing the plan.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Chapter 8: Animal**_

_**Finally the remade Chapter 7! Now it is 5,259 words long and probably one of the best chapters in this story as of now. I will begin writing Chapter 9 as soon as possible, but I needed to correct this chapter first. I hope people make a picture of the Guinevere. Also try to illustrate Amaya. She is beautiful with Kallen-grade curves and hair that goes to the small of her back so try it. Also, if you could get Lelouch with the Rinnegan or wearing the Hokage outfit, that would work too. Peace, fuckas!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Animal

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

* * *

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: Ok, it's been a while since I last updated. I know because you have been all bugging the living shit out of me to update this story. I don't know how many times I have to say to NOT RUSH ME! I do not like being rushed. I have a problem in which I can only focus on something as long as I my attention on it. Once another thought pops into my head, I'm out and I lose the muse. So please, I'll update when I can. However, I have been working on an x-over between Code Geass and Gundam Seed with my friend DragonKnightRyu so I hope you go and check that out. It's called **__**SEEDs of Geass**__** so read it and tell me what you think. Now, on with the story…**_

* * *

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Animal**_

* * *

_**AN: Other than the usual reasons, there is another reason I named this chapter "Animal."**_

* * *

_**Undisclosed Location, Area 11**_

* * *

"Lelouch, if you don't mind me asking…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Lelouch rolled his amethyst eyes at his red-haired traveling companion. "Kallen, where we are is not important. It's where we're going that should be your primary concern."

Kallen repressed the urge to strangle the Rinnegan wielder right there. "So where are we going oh wise one?" She snarled out with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"A special place."

"Gee, that's real descriptive Lelouch. That could mean that we could be going to ANY WHERE IN THE WORLD THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED A SPECIAL PLACE!"

Lelouch had a hard time keeping his laughter in check, "Pretty much. Anyway, first off, don't scream. Secondly, if I wanted to tell you the destination, I would have told you specifically what it was. However, I didn't because the destination only has significance to me and it's for me to know and you to find out, so shush."

His companion's eyebrow twitched dangerously, "Lelouch, you…"

"Kallen, I have a bag of shush with your name on it."

"_Lelouch, you're going to get your ass kicked." _Naruto suddenly commented.

'_Yeah I know, but screwing with her is pretty fun.'_

His response was stifled laughter from the former Hokage, then his tone turned serious, _"Lelouch, are you sure you want to do this? No one has gone to that shrine in ages with good reason. I know my most sacred secrets are there, but are you really planning on facing the guardian? He's tough…tougher than any opponent that you hope to face."_

'_If luck holds, I won't have to fight him. I just want to move the scrolls to the library. I don't think this should be too much of a problem.'_

Naruto sighed, _"Do not underestimate him. Be prepared for anything. Also, be very careful, he is a devious one."_

Lelouch mentally rolled his eyes, _'I can imagine. I think being devious would be in his nature, no?'_

"_Probably, but I would still exercise caution. Especially with your girlfriend in tow."_

'_She's not my…'_

Naruto snorted, _"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, my young descendent."_

Lelouch tuned him out as he heard Kallen gasp, "Wait, I recognize this place!"

Looking at the boy's raised eyebrow, she continued, "My mother used to take my brother and I camping here. She always warned us to stay close to the camp and avoid the cave over there." She then pointed to a cave that had a very large entrance that had a ring of rocks around the entrance with sacred rope around the rocks. "My mother called it the 'Demon's Maw.' She never really knew why it was called that, but I always got this weird vibe by going near there. Like there was something…"

"…evil and malicious coming from inside?" Lelouch finished.

"Yeah." Kallen remarked, then her eyes widened, "Oh no, we are not going in there."

Lelouch sighed, "I need something that is in that cave. You're welcome to stay outside if you wish."

Kallen toughened up, "Oh no. I'm not letting you go in there alone. I'm Captain of the Zero Squad and I won't just stand by and let you go into some mysterious cave. I'm going with you."

Lelouch's face turned really grim as he then said gravely, "Then you will stay behind me at all times and try to refrain from any loud talking, screaming, laughing, crying, etc. Don't make a damn sound."

Kallen was surprised by Lelouch's seriousness and only nodded in affirmative as Lelouch turned on a flashlight and headed into the cave, accompanied by his loyal knight.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed in the endless dark of the cave. However, the last thing Lelouch and Kallen were thinking of was how much time had passed. It was a few minutes before they came across a wide torch-lit pathway that led deeper into the mountain, giving each other uncertain looks, they continued down the subterranean boulevard. Then Kallen stifled a scream. Lelouch looked at her only to see her staring at a statue she almost ran into; a statue of a large tanuki with cultic tattoos that seemed to be made out of pure sand. There were more statues of specific animals with multiple tails as Lelouch's eyes widened in recognition, "These are the Bijuu; the tailed beasts of old."

Kallen gave him a weary look, "They look demonic."

"They were considered to be demons." Lelouch answered as he looked up to see a carving of a massive ten-tailed beast with an unusually large eye. "Up there is the carving of the Juubi. However, down here, I only counted eight statues…" His eyes widened as he stared at the blackness in front of him. It seemed as if there were two more tunnels that branched off into darkness, a breeze coming from them. He gave the tunnels in front of him a scrutinizing look. They looked rather small and elevated, like the only way for anyone to get in was if they climbed up.

"Kallen?"

She turned to the boy, eyes still wide with wonder, "Yeah?"

He pointed up at the two tunnels, "Do you notice something odd about those tunnels other than they look like only a dwarf can fit through them?"

She gave the entrance a scrutinizing glance, "Yeah, they look kind of moist, almost if we're shrunken and looking at an enlarged version of a dog's nose."

Something then dawned on the young prince. He glanced at the eight statues, noticing one was missing, then looked back at the mysterious "tunnels." His eyes widened exponentially as he motioned for Kallen to stay back. He then turned and gave her a rueful smile, "Or a Fox's nose?"

* * *

For the first time in many, many years, he smelled something familiar. He noticed the smell was of two humans; male and female, but he noticed the male's scent was very familiar; a smell reminiscent of his former container. And for the first time in many, many years, the great and terrible Kyūbi no Yōko stirred from his millennia long convalesce.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen watched in fascination and growing horror as the "tunnels" then moved back and upward revealing the reddish-orange snout of a massive creature. They involuntarily took a few steps back as the great beast's lids opened to reveal crimson irises with slit pupils. The eyes then turned downwards and stared at the two intruders upon its lair. It's massive snout jutted upwards to reveal teeth as large as a house. As soon as that happened, fires began to ignite all over the room behind the gigantic animal as its body became clearer to the two. It's ears were reminiscent of a rabbit's, although these were thinner. The beast's forepaws were not that of a typical canine, but had five separate fingers and had a torso much like a human's. Its hind paws were that of canine and its fur was a reddish color. But the most noticeable trait of the beast were the nine gigantic tails waving lazily behind and the menacing, malevolent aura of pure malice it exuded, defining just exactly who and what it was.

Looking up at the terrible display above him, Lelouch was able to utter one statement, "Kyūbi no Yōko."

* * *

Kyūbi looked down upon the two small figures with a relatively blank look. He knew the male was descended from the brat Naruto from the smell. He figured that his oh so meddlesome line would continue, especially with the many mates the brat had. He also smelled the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, a power that would usually make him quite angry to feel. However, he did feel a small amount of pride that his container was the most powerful of them all. He also was happy that his container took multiple mates, loved them all, and became a master at doing the nasty. Now, with a slight chuckle in the back of his mind, the Kyūbi planned on guiding the new generation of Namikaze just like he did with the old kit years ago. He especially could smell the pheromones coming from the boy's mate. But for now, he'll just scare the living shit out of him like he did with the first time he met an orange-clad eyesore who he was once imprisoned in. Going through the virtual menu of things he could do to screw with this kid in his mind, he decided on going with the practical approach since he wasn't trying to kill him. So, he roared.

* * *

Lelouch had to anchor himself down while holding Kallen as the great fox roared at him. Kallen was screaming in fear as the fox continued to use its dulcet tones in the great cavern. Cracks appeared along the ceiling and the walls as small bits of rock were dislodged from their places due to the immense roar that was heard. It continued on for a few more seconds before the massive Bijuu closed its mouth and looked at them. Lelouch, at this point, looked like a live turkey on the night before Thanksgiving, while Kallen looked like she just suffered five heart attacks simultaneously. There was a moment of silence as human and bijuu stared at one another. Then the fox spoke, **"When the tree leaves dance…"**

Lelouch and Kallen were confused by the statement, before Lelouch's eyes widened in recognition, "…one shall find flames."

Kallen was staring at Lelouch and the gigantic fox like they were aliens from Mars. Lelouch then continued, "The fire's shadow will illuminate the village…"

"…**and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."** Kyūbi finished before the giant fox began to snigger, then chuckle, and then descend into outright rumbling laughter. **"Kami, you should have seen your faces. They were priceless! HAHAHAHA!"**

All the fear disappeared from the two humans as they gave the fox looks of righteous indignation. Naruto then said, _"Well, he's a lot more pleasant than when I met him for the first time."_

Kyūbi then spoke in his mind, _**"Because he didn't come in here wearing an orange monstrosity, you dolt."**_

"_No respect for the orange." _

Lelouch wanted to interrupt in the mental conversation, but the fox then set a tail calmly down in front of the young banished prince and placed two scrolls down, **"I believe you came for these, Namikaze."**

He looked up at the fox who then was encased in a humongous firestorm before reappearing as the size of a St. Bernard. "How did you know?"

The fox snorted,** "Do you not think I cannot smell that power rolling off of you? Do you think I can't smell my former host's scent on you, dear ningen? Besides, only one of your family would be insane enough to enter this cave. If someone else came in here without a member of your family willingly escorting them, they would have been lost in these tunnels for the rest of their lives; which would be short because I would find them and devour them. You know the whole gigantic fox demon routine."**

Lelouch sighed as he and Kallen, who was still marveling at the fox demon turned to walk out of the cave with the two scrolls on his back. However, he turned around and noticed that the fox was following him. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"**Leaving with you, why?"**

"Why are you leaving with us?"

"**The brat forgot to tell you, didn't he? What a shocker."**

Lelouch mentally gave Naruto an evil eye, _'What is he talking about?'_

Naruto laughed sheepishly, _"Right, well whoever takes the scrolls also has the fox accompany them now that he has nothing to defend. So, he's your new companion for the rest of your life. Heh heh heh."_

Lelouch stopped as what Naruto just told him took root inside his brain. _'…dobe.'_

"_Teme."_

Kyūbi then shrunk to the size of a kitten and then gave Kallen the puppy dog look, which was amplified by the fact that he looked like a really cuddly fox. Kallen, although usually a tomboy, could not help but think _'KAWAII!' _ and let the fox rest on her shoulders like a scarf. Kyūbi then looked at Lelouch as they approached the exit to the cave and upon seeing the slightly jealous gleam in Lelouch's eyes, all the fox could think was, _**'Jackpot, sucka!'**_

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I know there was no action in this chapter, but the next chapter will be the announcement of the SAZ and the transportation to Horai Island. I also have been trying to think of ways to get Kyūbi involved, and I have. He will not be doing much of the fighting thing, but will be a smart ass, lecherous companion who will give Lelouch both good and perverted advice. He will also have specific perks that will be funny, especially when it comes to the wedding. He's mainly comic relief. **_

_**Anyway, many of you will be wondering why there was no fight. A- Lelouch isn't that powerful. B- I didn't think that would be pertinent to the story. C- That would ruin the chance of have the fox as a comedic element. D- I didn't feel like writing a fucking fight scene so get off my goddamn back. Some have complained that I am changing everything Lelouch is (a commander, strategist, smart guy who doesn't do much fighting) and I am somewhat. However, I don't want to completely deviate so there was no massive fight between man and fox. **_

_**I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. I don't have the greatest attention span in the world and I really have a bunch of ideas in my head right now that need sorting and possibly story writing. I'm also working on a joint project, so don't expect the next chapter to be out too soon. Oh and by the way, the two scrolls will be something important, I just haven't thought of what they might be yet.  
**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Human**_


	9. Chapter 9: Human

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: The Rewrite**

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: Ok, it's been a while since I last updated. Great! So I'm back for this chapter. Again, I must ask that you please don't pester me about when chapters will be released. They'll be out when they're out, ok?**_

* * *

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Human**_

* * *

_**Umi no Hime, East China Sea**_

* * *

Kyoshiro Todoh had seen much in his relatively long military career. However, nothing could have prepared him to come face to face with a fleeing, chuckling St. Bernard sized fox running away from an incensed, towel-clad Kallen Kozuki. "HENTAI!"

Todoh watched the fox snicker then yelp as Kallen dived to grab the vulpine pervert who dared to use her breasts for bongo drums. He then kept walking down the hallway like nothing happened. Then…

'_Wait, did that fox just snicker?'_

* * *

Lelouch was making plans for the big move when he looked up from his desk and heard the commotion outside. Sighing, he walked towards the door as it slide open and was greeted with a sight that he would never in his wildest dreams expect. Kallen and Kyuubi froze as Lelouch stared at the now naked Guren pilot and the large fox with a towel in its mouth.

The fox smiled (as much as he could with a towel in his mouth) and mentally counted down, _**'Three, two, one…'**_

Lelouch was launched back with a humongous nosebleed as he then crashed onto the floor, giggling perversely as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Kallen's day just hit rockbottom.

* * *

Kallen and Zero were walking side by side down the hallway (not like lovers you numbskulls) when they entered the conference room on the submarine where everyone was waiting. Kallen was about to speak.

Of course, she was interrupted, "Master Zero! How could you keep your wife waiting again?" Kaguya squealed as she ran and hugged him.

"**Che, lucky bastard has women hanging all over him already. Make me feel inadequate, will you."**

All thought just suddenly ceased as the distant sound of a car screeching and crashing just sounded as everyone in the room rounded on a small red fox.

"Did…did that fox just speak?" Urabe stuttered as everyone was wondering the same thing. Lelouch and Kallen just slapped themselves in the face.

Chiba snorted, "That's absurd. Everyone knows that foxes can't…"

"**Yeah I just spoke. You have a problem with that, teme?" **Kyūbi snarked.

Zero sighed, "I thought I told you to stay in my quarters."

Kyuubi gave him a flat stare. **"I got bored and I wanted to find something to do. SO I decided to go exploring."**

"_Yeah, in my cleavage."_ Kallen muttered quietly. Kyūbi, who heard it, just smirked as Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Zero, who is this fox?" Todoh asked, somewhat knowing the answer, yet praying that he was wrong.

Zero scratched the back of his head, "Well, he's…he's…um…"

"**You're such a pussy."** The Fox sighed. **"I'm Kurama, the fucking Kyūbi no Yōko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox of legend. FEAR ME AND DESPAI…" **"KAWAIII!" The Fox, now showing all nine tails, was suddenly glomped by Kaguya, who began to pet his tails as he, along with everyone in the room, sweat-dropped. **"Goddamnit, you ruined my awesome introduction. I had it all planned out with mini fireworks and dancing vixens and everything!"**

"Somehow, I don't think I ever want to see it." Lelouch muttered.

"_Somehow, I don't think I ever want to see it." Naruto muttered in Lelouch's mind._

"**But if you can just keep petting me there…Oh yeah that's the spot." **

"Ugh, I don't think we'll ever have a normal day here." Kallen said.

"I second that thought." Zero replied. "But don't worry, things we'll be anything but normal after the day the SAZ opens. Kukukuku…OW!" Kyūbi smacked him with one of his free tails.

"**No Orochimaru laughing out of you, dipshit."**

"_Hey, I wanted to hit him for doing that."_

"_**You snooze, you lose kit. Deal with it."**_

"_Ungrateful plushy."_

* * *

_**In Vogue Laboratory, Dallas, Holy Britannian Empire**_

* * *

Nina Einstein was typing at her terminal when the door behind her opened.

"I'm back Nina." Earl Kanon Maldini walked in followed by Prince Schneizel el Britannia himself.

Nina turned around in her seat. "Kanon!"

Schneizel added, "Hello, it's been a while."

Another voice cried out, "Prince Schneizel as well."

Nina then piped up, "When did you get back from the EU?"

"A short time ago. I just completed peace negotiations with the French." Kanon said.

The short scientist input, "In that case, you should keep pushing forward."

Before anyone could say anything more, the Second Prince spoke, "If you press victory too hard or too fast, you are inviting defeat." He looks up and smiles, "In every corner of the world, people look for hope. Our victories can trample that hope underfoot. That can be true of enemies and allies. Everyone has something they yearn for."

* * *

_**Area 11**_

* * *

"_Attention all Elevens, you can now process your Special Zone applications."_

In one of the ghettos, a man and a woman watched as an APC drove by announcing the creation of the Special Zone.

The man asked, "What do we do about the Special Zone?"

Holding her child's hand, the woman replied, "Please don't worry about it at a time like this."

People all over the ghettos and refugee camps talked about the Special Zone.

"Is this going to be another massacre?"

"Zero said if we get behind it, we'll be their…"

"…slaves."

"Damnit, I just got a work permit as an Honorary Britannian."

"Exactly. What's the point of being Japanese again?"

"So only people without jobs should join in?"

The woman on the radio continued, _"Thus far, no Elevens have signed up for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, or more commonly called 'The Special Zone'. As there has been no contact from Zero, there has been speculation that he may be facing dissention from within his organization, the Black Knights."_

* * *

_**Government Center, Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

Nunnally sat at her desk reading over her next speech in Braille with her aide, Miss Lohmeyer standing over her shoulder.

"I would like for you to please stick with the prepared manuscript this time." She snapped, acting like the strict lady she appeared to be.

Nunnally frowned, "I was acting as Viceroy and…"

"A Viceroy is not a king. Viceroys are the representatives of the emperor, ruling each Area prudently on his behalf. We will support your attempt to revive the Special Zone this time, but henceforth, please consult with me on such matters beforehand."

Nunnally's frown deepened as she put down the manuscript of her speech.

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

* * *

Lelouch, as himself and not a clone, returned to Ashford Academy for some much needed downtime after drilling the plan for the Special Zone Extravaganza into the heads of his high command. He chuckled to himself while working on the Student Council's rooftop garden as he thought back to Tamaki's surprisingly humorous name for the event: Operation Kururugi's a Dumbass.

That got a few laughs and the rare slight grin from Todoh. Of course, because it was Tamaki who suggested it, it did not become the real name of the event. Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by Rivalz's voice. "Leave of absence?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah. It looks like I'm going to be a bit busy."

"With the Special Zone, huh?"

Milly decided to add her two cents at that time, "Oh? And what about all our plans for the garden?"

Suzaku shook his head sadly, "Sorry Milly. I'll be sure to come back and help out when I can get a break."

Shirley then asked, "That reminds me Suzaku. Have you thought about Kallen?"

This got a surprised reaction from Suzaku and a suspicious glance at the Knight of Seven's back from Lelouch.

"Isn't there some way you can help her out?"

Rivalz added, "Yeah, like a plea bargain or something like that?"

Lelouch, wanting to watch Suzaku squirm, input, "We all know you're working for world peace and all _('Gag')_ but family and friends are important too, right?"

Suzaku turned towards his former best friend, "Couldn't you discuss it with the Viceroy, like when you had me talk to her on the phone the other night?"

"HUH? You TALKED to her, Lulu?" Shirley shouted.

Rivalz was surprised, "With the young princess?"

Lelouch smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was on the night of the welcome party. She mistook me for someone else so it was kind of a hazy call."

Rivalz snickered, "Heh. You botched it up!"

Everyone laughed at that while Suzaku and Lelouch smiled, hiding their darker inner thoughts. _'Lelouch, have you really lost your memory, or are you covering up? If you do remember, this is what I'd like to know. Why did you have to kill Euphie? Surely you could have found another way.'_

Later on at a Britannian Military base, "Suzaku Kururugi you traitor, time to die!" Suzaku turned towards a soldier rushing him with a hidden knife before hearing the word, _"LIVE!"_

He disarmed the assassin and tossed him on the ground while his eyes were lined in red. "Sir Kururugi! Are you alright sir?" Soldiers called out as they witnessed the assassination attempt.

He just looked on dispassionately as the red outline disappeared from his eyes. _'You who used your Geass to force me to live knowing that in my heart I sought the punishment of death. Someone like you…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch got off the phone with Diethard in China. _"What an ass kisser."_

'_He gets the job done. He can kiss my ass all he wants.'_

"_**Pfft. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"**_

'_Not in that context you walking fur carpet!'_

"_**Hey! My mother was killed by hunters and turned into a fur carpet you insensitive prick!"**_

"_You never had a mother."_ Naruto added.

"_**Spoil my fun, will you kit?"**_

As he shut out the two bickering houseguests he contemplated his next move. "So you'll keep your promise, right?" Rolo asked.

"Of course. We live at this school as brothers after all. Soon, that will be a reality. Right now, I will protect this school and those in it because this is our sanctuary. The people who are precious to us are here, but I reject the Britannians' presumption that they control our lives."

"If we are discovered, everything will be lost."

Lelouch sighed, "Exactly little brother, we need to be careful at this point in time. Then there is that little blond ingrate as well…"

Rolo smirked, "Yes. VV would kill me for betraying him without any hesitation."

"So we have the same destiny after all, huh?"

"I suppose we do."

As they sat in Lelouch's room, Viletta came in to appraise Lelouch of the situation. "Sorry I'm late, club activities ran overtime." She paused, "So, Zero. What can I do?"

Lelouch frowned, "Well, first please don't call me that when saying that alone could cost us our lives."

Viletta cringed, "Lelouch, what did you want?"

He nodded to Rolo, who left the room. Then he turned to Viletta, "I know you dislike me. You probably hate me for putting you into this situation. Heh, frankly I would hate me too."

Confused, the undercover Britannian soldier took a seat as Lelouch gave her a scrutinizing gaze, "Tell me, do you know why I am doing all of this?"

Viletta, startled by this line of question, began to answer, "Well, I am not…"

"…not sure? Of course I would suspect that it has been on your mind now for quite a while. My reasons for what I am doing. How a former Britannian prince could be leading a rebellion against his own people. Well, at first it was for revenge. Revenge against a family that supposedly killed my mother. Revenge against the man who ordered OSI to hunt Nunnally and myself down and kill us so that he could have a valid reason for going to war. Revenge for the men, women, and children whose bodies strewn the fields as every step caused a geyser of blood to shoot out of the ground. I will never forget the stench of the dead and dying as they begged for water, mother, and death. Things a ten year old should never see. I wanted the man who called my sister a weakling to pay for what he said and what he had done."

He took a deep breath, "Then I gained these eyes." Lelouch flashed the Rinnegan and explained what it was and the rest of his spiel.

"So you see, it is no longer about revenge but bringing peace and justice to the world. I'm sick and tired of war. Sick and tired of seeing the people I care about suffer. In my quest for revenge, I became responsible for the death of one of my closest friend's father. I almost murdered my half-sister. I lost my sister to Charles. My best friend hates me and I am constantly watched, knowing that I am a pawn in a game I might never survive. So please, you think you have it bad?"

Viletta became silent, contemplating over everything she had heard from the boy. Then he spoke again, "Besides, do you miss Ohgi? I can arrange for you to see him again."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Chapter 10: Heaven and Earth**_

_**AN: Yeah I know I said that I would put the SAZ and Horai Island thing in this chapter, but I sort of lost the motivation to do it. It will be in the next chapter, but I will be trying to get it done as soon as possible. It is just that I have a lot of other stuff to do. Anyway, I would like to see the illustrations of Amaya Avalon, the Guinevere, and Lelouch in a Hokage outfit or with the Rinnegan. Please Review the story. I want to get a thousand reviews at least so I can be featured among the greats. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Heaven and Earth

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: Redux**

* * *

_**Summary: Summary: What is the Power of the King compared to the Power of a God? Lelouch is going to find out. CG/Naruto X-over. Starts between R1 and R2. Lelouch x Kallen**_

* * *

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: Sorry it took so long, I have been very busy lately. Still am actually.**_

* * *

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Heaven and Earth**_

* * *

_**Sword of Akasha, Pendragon**_

* * *

"Your son is becoming a serious hindrance, Charles."

The Emperor of Britannia raised an eyebrow at his older brother's statement, "Oh? Which son do you speak of, Lelouch or Schneizel?"

V.V. gave Charles a sideways glance, "Well, both of them are becoming a problem. But Lelouch is the one that is causing me a bit more apprehension at the moment."

Charles frowned, "The fact that he has become elusive, even to the World of C, is rather troubling. But, I wouldn't worry about it. Anything he does will not matter in the end. He is fulfilling his purpose." _'In more ways than one, big brother.'_

"I think you are not considering just how dangerous Lelouch is to our plan. I thought that initiating his Geass Runaway while in the same room as Euphemia and the subsequent actions taken would shake him enough to cause him to lose credibility and/or to neutralize him as a threat. Now Euphemia has gone missing along with Cornelia and we cannot keep track of Lelouch. So don't just brush this off like it's nothing Charles!"

Charles snorted, "You claimed that he's yours to deal with as you wish. So, I leave Lelouch's fate in your hands."

V.V. gave a semi-glare at his younger brother before turning around and leaving. As soon as he was gone, Charles mused, _'So Lelouch, you've managed to follow the bread crumbs left for you. Now show me what Marianne meant all those years ago. Show me the power of the so called Child of Prophecy.'_

* * *

_**Government Center, Area 11**_

* * *

Amaya Avalon walked silently into her quarters in the Viceroy's palace. Sitting down in a plush chair looking out the window over the Tokyo Settlement, Amaya became lost in her memories. _'Lelouch, where have you gone? Nunnally needs you. Suzaku needs you. I need you. I miss you so much.'_

Tears leaked out of Amaya's Emerald eyes as she began to weep for her lost friend and love.

* * *

_**Namikaze-Uzumaki Estate, Ruins of Konohagakure no Sato, Area 11**_

* * *

After the rather intense video conference with the Knights of the Rounds, Lelouch sat in the large Zen garden, contemplating his actions. His thoughts turned to his old friend whom he had seen for the first time in nine years. _'Amaya has grown quite beautiful, hasn't she?'_

"_She seemed a bit cold, actually." _His predecessor pointed out.

Lelouch sighed, _'I guess that my exile and subsequent supposed death took a toll on her. She never had white in her hair before.'_

"_Hmm."_

"Lelouch?" a feminine voice called out.

Lelouch turned to the source, who just so happened to be Euphemia. "Are you alright?"

He forced a smile, "Never better."

She gave her brother a small glare, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Lelouch exhaled, "I saw Amaya for the first time since I was exiled. She was…colder than I remember."

"She took your "death" hard, Lelouch. We all did."

"I'm glad she achieved her dream of being a Knight of the Rounds. She said it was what she always wanted to do."

Euphemia gave Lelouch a sad glance, then smiled, "Remember when Nunnally, Amaya, and I argued over who would marry you?"

Lelouch chuckled, "That was so long ago."

"_Also, that's quite disgusting."_

'_Shut it, you!'_

'_**Will you both shut up and get back to the conversation at hand? (CRUNCH!) This is better than those ningen soap operas that you used to watch Naruto.'**_

Lelouch's jaw mentally dropped, _'You used to watch soap operas?'_

Naruto, not expecting the fox to bring that up, stammered, _"W-well, I liked watching my stories! It was good to see someone else's melodrama after all the shit we went through."_

Kurama conceded, _**'Good point.(CRUNCH!)'**_

'_Are you eating something?'_

'_**Popcorn.'**_

'_You're such an ass.'_

"_Tell me something I don't know."_

"…louch?"

Lelouch focused back on Euphie, "Huh, what?"

She gave him a glare, "Lelouch, were you listening to anything I said?"

He began to sweat, "Can I abstain from answering that question."

Her glare darkened as her voice became somewhat demonic, **"Lelouch?"**

Lelouch began glancing around the area for the exit as fire shown in Euphie's eyes.

'_**I think I'm in love.'**_ Kurama mused as he saw Lelouch get walloped by his sister.

"_Well at least he stopped brooding." _WHACK! _"Wow, she has some serious strength. What is it with pink-haired girls and being ridiculously comically strong when they are pissed?"_

'_**Hey, you're the one with the experience. Not me. Ooh, that's got to hurt.'**_

* * *

_**Shizuoka Ghetto, Proposed Specially Administrative Zone of Japan, Area 11**_

* * *

A HiTV VTOL flew over the massive crowd of over a million people as they gathered to hear the Viceroy's speech concerning the creation of the SAZ.

"This is the area of the Shizuoka Ghetto which will later become the Special Zone. A huge number of Elevens have already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over a million people here, the verification of personal id's will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the influence and power that Zero still commands." A reporter said.

In a nearby hanger, Gino Weinberg was having his Tristan prepared, "What they don't know is that Zero already betrayed them all."

Another voice asked, "Do you think they'll be a riot?"

Gino smirked, "If there is, then we'll have the perfect excuse for a full scale crackdown. But remember, we don't move until they do, got it?"

"Yes, my lord."

Amaya flew over the mass of people in her Guinevere musing to herself. "I wonder if these people truly know that Zero will escape freely." She then remembered something she heard Lelouch say years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Amaya, I was told something once that has helped me understand much about Imperial Family life."_

"_What is it, Lulu?"_

"_Don't call me that! Anyway, it was 'Look Underneath the Underneath and you will find the answers you seek.'"_

"_That's…actually pretty clever."_

_Lelouch smiled, "It helps when dealing with politics."_

"_Planning to be Emperor, Lulu?"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Amaya's eyes began to narrow. _'What is Zero planning? It's easy to accuse him of trying to save his own skin with this action, but he is planning something big. I just hope it's not a repeat of the past.'_

Meanwhile, Ohgi was prepared for his part in the plan when his eyes widened momentarily in recognition. He then pulled his hat down. "It can't be. Chigusa?"

Villetta walked on the stage, eyes scanning the massive crowd for her quarry. "Kaname Ohgi, are you out there somewhere?"

In a Chinese Federation transport, Li Xingke was on his way home. "Thank you for coming and taking me back home."

His aide, Zhou Xianglin asked, "Are you alright with this now?

"Of course I was just an acting consul. Once a new consul is chosen, I simply have to return home. Besides, this is an excellent opportunity."

"What about the Black Knights?"

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future."

As he finished his statement, Li Xingke coughed.

Xianglin, concerned for her superior, asked, "Lord Xingke, are you alright?"

He gave her a rueful smirk, "Don't be concerned. I just have to last a little longer."

He then turned to the window. _'Don't disappoint me Ze-no Lelouch Vi Britannia.'_

Down on the ground below, Nunnally smiled. "People of Japan, welcome to the Specially Administrative Zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together."

In a Knightmare hanger, Guilford was preparing to board his Vincent when he was stopped by all of the Glaston Knights. "Lord Guilford, you are in no condition for this."

Guilford sighed, "The Japan Special Zone was Princess Euphemia's dream."

"But there's still no sign of Zero anywhere!"

Guilford snarled, "That's because the man is a coward. He will only show up when he thinks we can't get to him."

Back at the ceremony, Miss Lohmeyer came to the microphone. "Now then, before the ceremony officially begins, there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero. As Imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges reduced and criminals that are class three or lower will have their sentences suspended. However, the instigator of the murder of former viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore, under Special Area Law: Section 12 Paragraph 8, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile."

* * *

_**Ashford Academy**_

* * *

The Student Council, watching the ceremony on television, was suffice it to say, surprised.

"Huh?"

Shirley asked, "Only Zero?"

Rivalz, taken aback, said, "So that means, he gets to run away all by himself?"

* * *

_**Shizuoka Ghetto**_

* * *

As the crowd became a mass of muttering Japanese, a familiar booming voice sounded over the PA system. "Thank you, my Britannian friends!"

The familiar visage of Zero appeared on all of the screens as Nunnally gasped in surprised. "I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

Nunnally gave a small smile, "So he came here after all."

Guilford was tense, "Make your move Zero. If there's a riot, we have full license to wipe out the radical elements, duly authorized by Miss Lohmeyer."

Suzaku ran out onto the stage, "Show yourself Zero! I'll safely escort you out of the country myself. I guarantee it!"

Lelouch's eyes rolled behind his helmet. _'Pfft. Yeah, like I'll believe that.'_

Naruto added, _"Does he really think you are that dumb?"_

"I do not wish to be in your debt Suzaku Kururugi! However, I have a question." Zero annunciated.

Amaya was watching the proceedings with growing interest and narrowed eyes. "What is he planning?" She muttered to himself.

Zero then asked, "What does it mean to be Japanese? What does it mean to be a nation?"

Suzaku was thrown for a loop by the question. "What?"

"Is it language? Territory? Bloodlines?"

"No! That's not it!" Suzaku cried out. Contemplating for a split second, he turned to the screen and shouted, "It's in the heart!"

Zero then said, "Then we are in agreement. A feeling within. Dignity! Pride! A culture is carried in the heart! You're Japanese no matter where you are!"

Hearing the tirade, Amaya's eyes widened, "He couldn't be…"

Suzaku, still somewhat confused at what is going on, asked, "And what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?"

Naruto then interjected, _"Here it comes! Make sure you get a good picture of Kururugi's face when this happens."_

'_**This is going to be good.'**_

"Zero." Todoh muttered as he and all of those present pressed buttons as smoke shot out of everyone's bags.

Miss Lohmeyer scoffed, "I figured they would try something."

Nunnally, clearly confused, asked, "What's going on?"

Anya, the Knight of Six, quickly came to the Viceroy's rescue and escorted her away as she was surrounded by bodyguards.

Guilford, pretty pissed at this point, ordered, "So be it. All forces, prepare to cut them down."

"Yes, my lord."

Suzaku yelled, "Wait! They haven't made any violent moves yet!"

The Tristan transformed into its frame mode. "Zero may be the one who planned this," Gino smirked almost evilly, "But does he have the guts to come out and show himself."

As the smoke parted, the lone figure of Zero appeared in front of the stage. "Well, well. It looks like he was right here in front of us all this time." Then the Viceroy's aide's eyes widened, "What?"

The smoke continued to part as a million Zeros became visible. Suzaku was absolutely flabbergasted as Miss Lohmeyer breathed out, "Al-all of them?"

The reporter yelled out, "This is outrageous! Zero has appeared, but not as expected! That is…"

Gino yelled out, "So this was your plan!"

Amaya, initially shocked by the amount of Zeros, began to do the unexpected. She began to laugh hysterically. Wiping tears from her eyes, she applauded, "Zero, you really are one brilliant son of a bitch. I should have known you would do this. Now at least I know you have balls along with the brains."

"AMAYA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"You're right, Gino. This is hilarious."

Kurama, watching this telepathically from his location, was doing one thing at the moment. Laughing. Very, very hard. **"Oh god. AHAHAHAHAHA! This is GOLD! AHAHAHA! Oh my ribs." **As most of the people around him became somewhat perplexed and freaked out at the sight of a fox on his back guffawing.

There was much laughter going on in the Iceberg ship as the camera's zoomed in on Suzaku's utterly stupefied face.

Meanwhile, a certain former Hokage, in between bouts of laughter, was pouting. _"Plagiarist. YOU CAN'T KAGE BUNSHIN BETTER THAN ME! BLASPHEMY!"_

'_Naruto…hahaha…it's not a Kage Bunshin.'_

"_Whatever. You're still a plagiarist."_

_'And just how did you beat Madara?'_

_**'Pfft. I'm still trying to figure that out**_**, **_**kit.'**_

_"I get no respect."_

_'When have you deserved it?'_

* * *

Gino, still pissed, yelled, "Despite our overwhelming firepower, you figure out a way to move a million people!"

"I know! And he did it without a single shot. HAHAHA!"

"AMAYA!"

She began to calm down, "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch. Wow, usually you're the laid back one here."

"This is not the time to be laid back!"

"Right."

Reigning in his laughter, Lelouch yelled out, "Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile! Since we're all Zero, we must all leave this country at once!"

"WHAT?" Guilford shouted.

"No matter where we go, we are Japan. For we carry it in our hearts! Let us set out for a new land!"

A rather girlish Zero up front called out, "C'mon all you Zero's, let's go to a new land!"

"Time to get exiled everybody! Since we're all Zero, let's get the hell out of here!"

"That's right, I'm Zero!"

"Yeah! Let's get deported!"

"I'm Zero too, c'mon!"

Lloyd was smirking at the display in the Avalon. "Aha! He wanted a legal excuse to get them all out of Japan."

Guilford was furious. "We prepared for a riot, but we might have to let them go."

Miss Lohmeyer was trying to keep order. "Calm down. It's a bluff! There is no way he could transport a million people."

As if fate itself wanted to mess with her, an officer ran up and whispered, "Ma'am we just received a message from the Port Authority."

"The port? They wouldn't!" Everyone turned towards the ocean, "The Chinese Federation requested safe passage for…"

"Yes, the Iceberg ship. But the applicant has already left the country."

A drop of sweat descended down Miss Lohmeyer's face. "It can't…"

Many of the Zeros were surprised to see the ship. "We're getting on that?"

"But it's ice! Won't it melt?"

"We'll be fine." A velvety voice said from behind her mask as she held her pipe **(I don't know how they couldn't tell that wasn't the real Zero, but whatever)**. "The Iceberg ship is indestructible. It has so much insulating polymer that the ice will never melt."

Back with the Britannians, they were rather confused with the events going on. "Target the leader! Take out the real Zero!"

"Right, but how do we know which one is him?"

* * *

Back at Ashford, Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly were watching the drama unfold. "This is…"

"What's going to happen?"

"It's that…Zero's more than an idol now. He's turned himself into a symbol. He's turned himself into a living avatar for everyone."

* * *

"Please tell me what's going on." Nunnally ordered.

One of her bodyguards answered, "Miss Lohmeyer stayed behind for operational oversight."

"So should I leave everything to her?"

"It will be alright." Anya Alstreim reassured Nunnally (in the best way she could while speaking in monotone). "Suzaku is there with her."

Miss Lohmeyer, much to Suzaku's chagrin, pulled a pistol. "Sir Kururugi, we can't just let a million laborers leave the country. Make an example of the…"

"Now wait! Just hold on please!" Suzaku ordered frantically. Turning towards the screen, he pleaded, "Zero! Order them to take off their masks! Do it now, or there will be another massacre!"

Todoh, hidden among the crowd, mused, _'Only if you order it Suzaku. And even if we were all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero is.'_

Guilford was clearly and quickly losing patience. "Sir Kururugi! This is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!"

Ohgi, dressed as a tan Zero, pleaded with Villetta, "He's wrong. This is a way of resolving things without fighting!"

Gino sighed, "It's your call Suzaku. This is you're gig."

"Suzaku, let them go. There is no point in letting them goad you into doing something that you will regret. It's what Euphie would want." Amaya said.

Gritting his teeth, Suzaku glanced at the floor. _'Zero. We could let you escape, but a million people?'_ Making his decision, he turned around towards the screen, staring at the real Zero. _'To let them all go with you?'_

Lelouch patiently waited for Suzaku's decision. _'If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11 and Nunnally's reign will no longer be threatened by our presence.'_

'_Even so, this is a dirty way to do it.' _Suzaku grimaced at the thought.

Lelouch gazed down at the diminutive Suzaku. _'Give the order to let Zero go!'_

'_I must give the order to shoot Zero! To kill him.'_

Watching Suzaku's face, Miss Lohmeyer decided to take action into her own hands. "Fine then. I'll do it." She pointed the gun at the nearest Zero.

Remembering Nunnally's words and Euphemia's death, Suzaku made his decision. He ran and snatched the gun from the aide's hand. "That's right, Euphie and Nunnally wish to forgive him."

"We're dealing with Zero!"

"Zero is to be exiled. That was our agreement. If we break it, the people will never trust us again!"

"The people? These are Elevens! Only you speak of them as people because you're one of them!"

Suzaku, secretly seething at the comment, reigned his anger in. "This has nothing to do with that! If they're all subversives, why do you want them here? So you can all massacre them?"

"They have challenged Britannian rule, so let them burn in hell!"

"Then shouldn't we get rid of these disruptive elements then? They are exiling themselves!" Suzaku responded, losing patience with the rather racist aide.

"But…"

Kururugi turned to the screen, "Zero! Can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Of course! And you Suzaku Kururugi, can you ensure that the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier!"

Lelouch smiled at his old friend, _'Still the same Suzaku, even though you have been an asshole as of late.' _"I understand. I will trust in the promise you've made."

And with that, the picture of Zero faded out to the Black Knight's symbol on the screen.

On the Iceberg ship, Lelouch stepped out into the light. "Did you hear that? All Zeros! Sir Kururugi has declared it! Rebels are hereby exiled! Nothing holds us back now! FORWARD TO THE LAND OF FREEDOM!"

Ohgi passed Villetta as he walked towards the ship, "Good bye then, Lady of Britannia."

Villetta looked at the masked man with a sad look upon her face.

Meanwhile Guilford, after pleading with Kururugi to fire, banged his hand against the screen in his Vincent. "DAMN! We had the chance to kill them all and he's letting them get away!"

Back on the Chinese Federation transport, Zhao Xianglin received a message on her headseat. "Lord Xingke."

"Hm?"

"It looks like the operation in Area 11 has succeeded."

Xingke gave a smirk, "I see." He turned to his companion. "Looks like Zero's next performance will be on our stage."

Back at the ghetto, Lloyd mused, "So Suzaku managed to save a million lives and no one will ever thank him for it eh?"

Cecile Croomy answered, "I think he knew that going in. He's used to it now."

While Amaya walked onto the stage, Suzaku thought, _'His whole plan was based on one prediction. That I would hold fire and let them go. You know me well, Zero.' _"Suzaku."

The Japanese knight turned to the source of the voice and saw Amaya with a small smirk on her face, "Thank you for not repeating the tragedy of Euphie's death. They may not thank you now, but sooner or later, they will."

Lelouch mused to himself in his new Zero costume, complete with a black, hooded short-sleeved coat cape with red flames lining the bottom and the Black Knights symbol along with the Uzumaki and Namikaze crests embroidered on the back. _'Suzaku, you are my worst enemy. I know you Suzaku and I also know Nunnally. I know her heart. That is why I can foresee the outcome. And for now, I am grateful to you, Suzaku Kururugi. Don't ever forget the promise you've made to me, Lancelot of Britannia.'_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: A Bride in the Vermillion City**_

* * *

_**AN: Wow, never thought I would get this out. Again sorry for the delay. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, peace out fuckas! By the way, there were many allusions to many things, whether there were stories, legends, or just regular crap. Find them all and get a special mention. By the way, I'm still waiting on those illustrations people! Guinevere Knightmare Frame, Amaya, and Lelouch in new Zero outfit, hokage costume, and with the Rinnegan will earn a special mention! GET TO IT!  
**_


	11. Authors Note Final

_**Author's Note:**_

Ok, guys I have some sort of bad news. After due consideration, I am discontinuing this story.

Yeah I know, it was a good run, but in the end, I once again made the same mistake that I made on all of the other stories.

I went too fast.

Sure, many of you will disagree, but let's face it. I screwed up big time. However, I will not be rewriting this story. I will be considering this story ended. So, what I will be doing is summarizing the remainder of the story in this little author's note.

At the wedding reception, after purposely losing against Schneizel, Zero would be revealed as Euphemia, throwing everyone for a loop. The battle would happen with Lelouch unleashing complete hell upon the Chinese and Britannians while Suzaku and Amaya are beginning to question what they are fighting for. Lelouch then reveals himself and Jeremiah attacks him at Ashford. Shirley survives and Lelouch gets Amaya, Shirley, C.C., and Kallen for a harem.

After Marianne convinces Charles to stop and Lelouch kills V.V., the last enemy reveals himself at the battle of Tokyo. Madara Uchiha. This Madara would not be Obito, but the actual Madara. There would then be a big, massive, titanic clash between Lelouch and Madara. Lelouch then wins and Madara dies his last true death along with Naruto. Kurama sticks around while Emperor Lelouch has a nice lovely private time with his wives. Suzaku marries Euphemia and then it's a happy ever after.

Yeah, I know that this was one crappy summary, but I don't care. I will be working on something else entirely. Not sure what I am going to do, but it will not have the same mistakes. Please read Kamen Rider Fourze's _The Six Paths of Rebellion_. It is definitely a must read.

If anyone wants to try their hand at their own version of _Lelouch of the Six Paths_, please try it. Just site me.

Peace!


End file.
